


Communication Problems

by The_Plot_Thinens



Series: Redlooms [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Cultural Differences, F/M, Gallifrey, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plot_Thinens/pseuds/The_Plot_Thinens
Summary: Leela has agreed to stay on Gallifrey with Andred, but the two have to deal with some cultural differences around the subject of courtship.
Relationships: Andred/Leela (Doctor Who)
Series: Redlooms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939381
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	1. On Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to what I have written so far about Leela and Andred.

**_Chapter 1 - On Gallifrey_ **

  
And with that The Doctor was gone. He had left without so much as a goodbye. Would he be lonely without her and K9? Neither of them knew for sure, but they were here on Gallifrey to stay and Leela was grateful for the familiar company of K9 while she continued her journey on this strange planet of The Doctor’s birth.

Leela would miss The Doctor greatly, but it was not in her nature to show weakness in the form of emotion for too long. She was a survivor and could do so anywhere under any conditions. Leela reminded herself that she was also not just on any random planet, she was on Gallifrey and The Doctor could come back to visit her if he saw fit quite easily. He knew where she was.

If not, then she now had Andred and her instincts told her that he, although not being Sevateem, would make a fine mate for her. He was brave, a strong warrior, physically fit, and quite attractive. She could have done much worse and she was thankful that in light of being so far away from her home that things had turned out as well for her as they did.

So here she sat in the chancellery Guard main office waiting for a familiar Time Lord’s face to show up through the door. Andred had held onto her hand right up until he had to go in for something called ‘debriefing’. There had been questions especially of Rodan and Andred, but none for her. Due to her human status, the Time Lords saw no reason to question her when a Time Lord was already present as a witness to all events. Although she had assured the other officials that she could give an excellent account of events, they just laughed at her and mentioned something about her brain’s lacking and not even being able to see in such a such spectrum...whatever that meant. Nonetheless it meant boredom and since she did not want her weapons taken away again, she couldn’t even sharpen her blade to spend the time.

With nothing else to do Leela, along with K9, had much time to sort out their feelings of The Doctor’s departure, though K9 claimed to have no feelings, he had drooped his head along with Leela at the loss of The Doctor too. In the meantime they continued to wait for Andred to fill out reports in The Doctor’s wake. When Andred finally returned an hour later he still had a few more pages of his report to finish but he wanted to be close to Leela. His left arm still in a sling, he held out his hand and she took it. To her small amusement he battled the stacks of paper fighting off the urge to hold her hand long enough to fill out a few lines before taking her hand briefly again. As if to make sure it was still there and continued in this fashion for another forty-five minutes. Andred let out a groan of annoyance when one more form remained and sighed to himself that their time together had to be delayed by protocol for a while longer. Leela could tell that he’d rather be talking to her but this battle had to be finished first.

Finally done, and noticing that his shift was also 20 micro spans over, Andred got up and smiled at Leela. He was obviously going to say something, to her as he led her out of the office when yet another accursed Time Lord interrupted them,  
  
“Andred, get that arm looked at! I want you in suitable condition for your next shift.” Ordered the de facto Castella. Andred let out yet another sigh and nodded to the Time Lord. He was beginning to worry that he would never have time alone with Leela. He was even more worried that he was boring her now. What if she had second thoughts about staying on Gallifrey with him? What if now she would rather the Time Lords took her back to her planet of origin or some other place more exciting?! No, he had to stay positive. She was still here with him by choice.

“I’m afraid that I need to see a physician now, Leela. I hope you will not mind. It can’t be too interesting having to wait around for me like this.” Confessed Andred to which Leela answered,

“I understand that you had to give a record of what happened. And I will certainly not mind you seeking help to heal your wound from battle.” Assured by her response, Andred let out a sigh of relief and they along with K9 headed to the hospital wing of the Citadel.

Leela watched with amazement as the dermal regenerator worked its supposed magic to knit together and heal Andred’s wound he received from the Sontaran weapon. The doctor helping Andred seemed a little annoyed by Leela looking over his shoulder but said nothing. He was focused on the task at hand, but if the young Time Lord he was helping were not a hero from the failed invasion of Gallifrey he would have certainly not allowed for him to bring such a large savage looking disruptive ‘pet’ in with him. As Leela continued to watch she observed that in just a few moments more, Andred’s injury seemed as if it was never there to begin with.

“Amazing. Andred, your arm is completely healed now! It is as if...” Cheered Leela as Andred tried flexing his newly healed arm.

“Not completely. Go easy on it. You can lift a stazer, but try to avoid any heavy exercise with the limb or you could cause straining...” Interrupted the physician now very annoyed by the human’s presence in his exam room. He then continued, 

“You might feel some slight discomfort, twitching or tingling sensations in the surrounding muscle, or swelling from the shock of the process for the next two days. Then you will be completely healed. That being said, you should be all clear to go back to your post tomorrow. Thank you for your service, Young Lord Commander.” Andred, thanked the medical man but felt a bit peeved that he had interrupted his conversation with Leela. Still the man had saved him a lot of time on recovery so he was grateful. Then the physician left Andred, his human, and his robot dog to see themselves out. 

Leela stood next to Andred and stroked his newly healed arm in a gesture of encouragement and assurance. She was so happy he would not have an injured arm impedding him now thanks to the magic that was Time Lord science. Andred looked into Leela’s lovely crystal blue eyes and felt his courage grow.

  
  


“Would you like to see where I live in the Citadel?” Questioned Andred nervously. To which Leela replied,

“I would like to see your den, Andred.” 

  
  


The party of three then left the hospital wing and made their way through what felt like a never ending series of hallways and elevating lifts. Finally they were in a hallway that seemingly had no other doors but the one they came through. Was this where Andred lived? She felt sorry for him, she knew The Doctor never seemed to sleep, well unless knocked out, but she had hoped that he would at least have a chair or a blanket to rest on. He then walked some ways down only for strange panels to appear on the walls as he approached them. He stopped at one and placed his hand on the panel. A seamless door then opened with a slight hiss that alarmed Leela enough to let go of Andred’s hand and to reach for her knife. Andred was startled by Leela’s reaction as well and looking to reassure her he said,

“It’s just a door. It won’t harm us.”

“ Indeed, Mistress. There is no need for alarm. We have merely gained entrance to Master Andred’s domicile.” explained K9. Leela then composed herself and walked into the new space following Andred and K9.

Leela looked around Andred’s home which to her relief did have comfortable surfaces to rest on. Though after living in the TARDIS for so long she was a little disappointed as it did not seem to be bigger on the inside as the TARDIS had been. But then again she had only ever used a few rooms in the TARDIS to begin with, mostly the kitchen, jungle, bathroom, and console room. This space could just as easily have a washroom and a kitchen. The walls were a bluish green color that were made up of hard Edges and pointed designs. With accents of silver and steely metal. Nothing about the room felt organic at all, no plants, wooden structures or pottery that she associated with normal things to be found in a home. The view from the large windows was impressive, you could see the mountains off in the distance, there was even a balcony, and they were high up enough to be on a mountain themselves, but she did not think it safe for climbing without some safety equipment that The Doctor had taught her the value of on different adventures.

But enough on what was lacking, anything that was needed to make this space more livable she could probably acquire with help of the Outsiders, and if worse came to it they could always just leave and find another den. She wasn’t interested so much in the material things that the man in front of her could give her, anything she needed she could get herself. She was interested in the man himself and his companionship. They were finally alone, well mostly. 

“K9, you have had such a busy day. Why not recharge yourself?” Suggested Leela. K9 did agree that he could do with a ‘rest’ so he obediently shut down in a corner for a recharge of his batteries.

Now that they were alone, Leela walked over to Andred and took his hand again, an action that put a smile on his face. She then brought said joined hand to her lips and kissed his larger hand. Andred let out a sigh and kissed Leela on her forehead to mimic how she had kissed him on her hand. This was nice, he had never known that he longed for such quiet intimacy or contact as this moment was affording. He was very happy he brought Leela to visit his space. His smile grew wider if it was possible. However that smile soon turned to surprise when Leela then brought him down on the most comfortable surface in the room and began to passionately kiss him. At first Andred was shocked and did not respond in kind but very soon he began to be a willing participant. He had heard of kissing on lips before but had never seen it done and was hoping that he was doing it right. He put his hands on her waist and rubbed her hips with his thumbs, something Leela seems to like by the sounds she was making so he kept doing it. He then felt the need to run his hands up her back and rested his fingers in her slightly tangled locks. This was so pleasant. It was only when Leela sat square on his lap and pressed herself flush against him that he began to sputter and pulled himself away from Leela.

“Leela, what are.. ? What is ?” Gasped Andred. He had found the pheromones that were excreted by Leela to be intoxicating but had been startled by a new batch of chemicals racing through his own brain and some physical manifestation in his body as a response. Her body was causing his body to react too. That was when he realized what Leela was trying to do. He had once seen animals near his family home of Redlooms engage in such actions and he was dumbfounded that Leela wanted to do that now. They weren’t even officially betrothed yet! Leela stopped. She could tell that Andred was upset. Had she done something wrong? She sat back still on his lap but could tell by his discomfort that that was not good enough. 

‘What was wrong?’ She asked herself again. Not wanting to upset her new mate any further she quickly stood up and sat down on a low table in front of him.

“What is the matter, Andred. Have I upset you?” Asked Leela both concerned and confused. If something was the matter with her mate then she wanted to comfort him. She thought that they were enjoying themselves, was she doing something wrong? True, she had never actually engaged in coupling before now but she was not unknowledgeable on the subject. Many elder Sevateem women openly spoke and educated the young women on the subject. Herself included. She was told to listen to her body and that of her partner’s, but her body told her she was doing everything right, but not his. She knew that The Doctor’s species was not like hers even if they did look similar. Did that mean that her knowledge of intimacy was useless too? Andred continued to not relax and seemed very flustered. 

“Andred, have I upset you?” Leela inquired once again. Andred finally realized that he was expected to give an answer.

“Yes....I mean no. It’s just we... we aren’t even betrothed yet... we can’t... it’s not done... I’ve never...one should be married first.” Andred pathetically stuttered out to Leela. Now she was confused. It sounded like Andred was concerned that they were not a mated pair yet. How were they not? Andred had begged her to stay with him on Gallifrey. His proposal of intention. Leela had been surprised by the proposal, but by the end of their adventure with the Sontarans, she had decided to follow her instincts and took the brave warrior up on his offer. She in kind had offered her hand to him in front of the only person who remotely qualified as family, The Doctor. Which Andred as is custom had accepted her hand. By law of the Sevateem, they were now a mated pair and could start their own branch of the tribe if they wanted. Was that not how it worked on Gallifrey?

“Among my people we....Did you not accept my hand as a gesture of lifetime commitment to me, Andred?” Question Leela with a rare inflection of hurt in her voice, but trying to stifle it down as she was suspecting some miscommunication had taken place.

“You mean you thought that was our wedding?! That I was marrying you right there?” Questioned Andred, he was now aghast at what he had unknowingly done to Leela. Leela, unfortunately as hard as she tried not to, read his nervous astonishment as rejection. She stood up and began to fight off anger as best she could. She was angry at herself for being stupid and not accounting for different customs, she was also angry with Andred for taking things so badly. Was marriage to her that astonishing a concept? He had proposed to her first! Had that not been a proposal? Was asking her to stay with him not some form of an offer of commitment? She felt played with. She thought that he was taking her to their home, but from how uncomfortable she had made him she now wasn’t feeling like he had brought her here with the intent of her moving in. Her mind went to places she’d rather not accuse Andred of, but she caught herself. He had not done anything threatening to her since he had asked her to stay, he had been nothing but sweetness and consideration, which was why his apparent rejection of her advances had hurt so much. Well she wasn’t about to force him into a relationship that she had thought he stepped into willingly. Did he even intend to wed her at all? That was what she needed to know before she let herself get anymore upset.

“Do you intend for us to wed, Andred?” Leela Questioned all seriously. Poor Andred was like a deer in the headlights, they had gone into this expecting two very different things. He was enamored by Leela, but he wanted to court her first and get to know her better. That’s why he had asked her to stay. The Time Lord wished to see where this relationship path would go, which hopefully was to lead to marriage, but he did not want to lead her into a marriage she might not want later on. How was he going to fix this misunderstanding? Leela had taken his pleading for her to not leave with The Doctor as a proposal of intention to marry! He didn’t not want to marry the Sevateem woman, but not just yet so he answered Leela as best he could.

“Perhaps in time...” was all Andred managed to squeak out. Leela’s face fell, his answer was not a ‘no’ but it wasn’t an assurance either. But she wasn’t going to despair yet.

“How much time?” She asked, maybe there was an allotted period of time that Time Lords courted their prospective mate for. That was a reasonable assumption. Leela was hurt by the miscommunication but she was willing to follow a rule or two on this subject if it was a matter of honor among his people. She wished she’d asked more of The Doctor about Time Lords but how could she have foreseen this situation?

Andred was a Time Lord and Time Lords did not regularly do emotion nor did they deal with people showing emotion. Leela was clearly upset, though trying to hide it, and Andred was doing his best in his now nervous way to appease his upset guest. Well he had wanted to go for appeasing but it came out more like rambling as he switched into a comforting lecture-like mode to explain the more clinical approach of Time Lord protocol of courtship. It was familiar territory and a comfort zone in a situation where he was struggling for composure. 

“Well... traditionally Time Lord, usually join only for political or genetic alliance but they do marry... courtship usually it’s a....100 year process but standard application for marriage can add on...” Andred would have continued, but Leela had stuck on... 

“100 years!” Shouted Leela astonished. 100 years? She'd be dead by then and well past all her child bearing years if she had to wait that long just to get married. She supposed that if there was no way around it then the logical thing to do would be to have children out of wedlock, but her parents had been a mated pair and she wanted that for herself too. Her parents had been happy and they had barely had any time together at all after becoming mated. Her mother had died when she was a toddler and Leela did not see her time alive as a luxury like Time Lords did. She’d be lucky to live to the age of 40 with all the trouble she had the talent at coming across. And at the age of 28, she was already half in the grave and running out of time! 

She had to get out of this place. It was feeling too claustrophobic in this inorganic structure and much like her mentor, she was looking to run. Oh, but K9 was already powered down and would take time to ‘wake up’. She would have to leave him to rest for now, but he was safe in the Citadel and a very good boy. K9 would easily follow after her as soon as he was recharged and ready. Andred was a good man and would bring her dog no harm, of that she was certain. The Sevateem woman just could not realistically meet Andred’s expectations of duration of courtship. Perhaps she also felt embarrassed and in need to be elsewhere and back in a more familiar element.

Leela ran to the door she had come into the room from and fortunately for Leela the door slid right open for her as she walked up to it. A moment more and she was out the door and down the hall. Andred, finally coming out of his headlights moment, realized that Leela had left his quarters.

“Leela, wait!” Called out Andred, but Leela was already in the lift with the door closing.

The lift had been the easiest thing to operate that she had seen all day at the Citadel. She had already learned how to escape the Citadel once with Rodan and the structures' defenses and scanners were still damaged from the Sontaran attack earlier. 

Leela was outside the citadel in under an hour and just as quickly headed into the drylands that surrounded it. She knew that the Outsiders would welcome her with open arms, though she wondered if she should tell them why she had decided to leave the Citadel. Personally she was rather embarrassed that her instincts had been so wrong or that it never occurred to her to think that the process of life mating yourself to someone else would be so different compared to her culture. A voice told her it was her fault for misunderstanding Andred’s intentions, or rather at least the timeline of those intentions. She had heard that Time Lords were long lived, so a species like hers must have been seen as a gnat by comparison lifespan wise. She really liked Andred and it was clear that he liked her too, but she could not be in a holding pattern for 100 years, she expected that the Outsiders might be just as long lived being from the same planet but at least their culture was similar enough to hers. Even if she never found a mate on this planet she could extend her knowledge to any children among the Outsiders and that survivalist knowledge would be appreciated. She just hoped they wouldn’t make fun of her for trying to mate herself to a Time Lord in the first place.

She turned down into a sand pit that she recalled having helped Rodan down before and to her amazement the Outsiders were engaged in a hunt of some wild lizard-like creature at the bottom. It was the size of two cows and looked as if it might almost have the upper hand. They could not have that! With a mighty cry she pulled out her knives and jumped down onto the creature stabbing at what she hoped were vital organs before going for the eyes on its head as she raced up its back. Her blade sank home into the creature brain and it fell to the sandy ground. Leela took a few deep gulps of air to help calm her breathing and began to clean the purple blood from her knives. The Outsiders recognizing her immediately, let out a cry of victory, and raced over to congratulate her on the kill.

“Mighty Leela, you’ve returned to us and you have participated in the mournful hunt in honor of our comrades who died fighting the Sontarans in the Citadel. Tonight we shall eat in their honor as well as yours!” Cheered a woman among the hunters who she recognized as the mate of her fallen friend, Ablif.”

“I am sorry for your loss. He died in battle saving the people of this planet from invasion. I only wish that there was more I could have done to help him.” Stated Leela solemnly.

“I will miss him dearly. We were lucky to have so much time together. Life is so uncertain out here without regenerations that one must make the most of the time they have. You never know when it will be your last day.” Grieved the woman.

“If it is not trespassing on your tribe, I should like to make the most of my life among your people. I believe it is where I will be of the greatest use.”

“Is being of use all you think life has to offer you?” The older woman asked quizzically.

“It is all I have left.” Leela assured the woman.


	2. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andred begins his search for Leela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta readers.

**The Search** Chapter 2

  
  


Andred had searched the Citadel from top to bottom and there was no sign of Leela anywhere. How could a woman that beautiful and so oddly dressed go unnoticed in a structure filled with so many people? Were Time Lords that unobservant or was she really that good. Oh he knew she was that good. She evaded guards and alien species like it was second nature to her. She had also taken full advantage of the downed security system. The Citadel scanners would not all be fully functional for at least another 12 spans and although he knew that Leela could take care of herself, he had seen her kill a Sontaran warrior with just a knife thrown with precision from yards away mere hours ago, he still worried. He didn't know where she was and if she had found more trouble. Even though the odds were unlikely, he would be crushed if anything bad were to happen to her. Dejected he returned to his quarters. Oh why had he stuttered like a loomling? Why had he lectured her on ‘proper’ Time Lord courtship? 

“I’m sure that’s a romantic topic to discuss when you think it’s your wedding night.” Andred scolded himself. He was beating himself up especially hard now that he had researched humans a bit more. Rassilon was he a colossal idiot! Why had he not paid closer attention to his alien species classes when he was studying in the Academy? 

Earlier he had enlisted the help of his fellow chancellery guards in his search for Leela in the Citadel. One of his fellow guardsmen had been, much to Andred’s annoyance, looking at the search for Leela as one might if they were looking for an animal loose in the Citadel. Andred had plans to reprimand him later, but ironically he had ended up coming to some 'useful' information for Andred to look over. The guardsman had brought up a file on humans to see, if in hiding or on the run, did humans prefer dark burrows or cave-like structures like a gallifreyan desert lizard might. The Guardsman said it was to help narrow their search but Andred just rolled his eyes. Leela was an intelligent survivalist and not some running scared lizard.

“Commander Andred, listen to this. Did you know that humans live on average 40 to 80 years depending on the time period they come from on their planet of origin? Though there are accounts of living to 100, but they’re lucky if their bodies don’t fall apart by then without serious medical assistance. Even a pig-rat can live longer than that.” Laughed the guardsman as he continued looking over his pad full of somewhat interesting, if you were bored, information on humans, 

“Just guessing here but if she is Sevateem then back at home she’d be lucky to see the end of 50. How does anyone get anything done in such a short amount of time?” 

Andred blanched at the information as he swiped the pad from the guardsman’s hand and looked it over. And now, hours later, he sat in the same spot alone where the last thing he had told Leela was that a Time Lord’s traditional courtships lasted about 100 years. Even if he had the time to tell Leela that everything living on Gallifrey aged slower, with her perception of time as a reference he had accidentally hinted that he would **never** marry her in her eyes. No wonder she ran from him. Who wouldn’t at such a slight? He wasn’t some bashful loomling he was a fully grown Time Lord and should be able to communicate as one! If only he had just stopped stuttering and blushing long enough to tell her that he wanted to forgo that long a courtship. That he just wanted to have a formal betroval for about a year and then marry if all went well during their betrothal period. 

“A Time Lord as verbally defective as I shouldn’t be allowed to marry anyway!” Shouted Andred, verbally punching himself. He had always been a little different. Not different enough to condemn him from rising up the ranks, but certainly enough to get a raised eyebrow and his actions brushed off as harmless youthful folly. He had always been too adventurous, too willing to go new routes and then the one time that going a new route would have benefitted him the most, he messed it up! Leela had given him feelings that he had never felt before and never probably would again. And through it all she had been concerned about making him feel comfortable. The second she saw he was upset she had climbed off him. She was so caring and brave and where would he ever find another woman like her again even if he lived through all his regenerations? She was the woman of his dreams.

“Oh Leela, I’m so sorry. I wish I knew where you were so I could apologize to you if nothing else.”

Lamented Andred as he hung his head. He wasn’t really humoring the idea too much that if he found Leela again that she would ever forgive him, but she deserved a thorough apology at the very least. Though a hopeful part of himself wished it could happen, more than felt that it would, that she might take him back. Once he clearly explained what his intentions had been of course.

It was quiet for only a moment and then Andred heard something that sounded like a tiny motor sparking back to life. He looked behind his sofa to see Leela’s little metal dog powering back up.

“K-9!” Declared Andred having forgotten that the robot dog was still recharging in the corner of the room.  
  
“Master Andred.” Stated the dog, who then twitched his ears to run a full scan of the room and declared, 

“Mistress Leela has left the room.” Andred could have sworn he heard disappointment and confusion in his little robotic voice, but that probably wasn’t possible, Andred was probably just projecting his emotions on the robot dog.

“Yes, K9 she has left the room. I’m afraid that I upset her.” Confessed Andred to the robot.

“Explanation is required before conclusion can be made.” Stated K9, he required more data before K9 could determine if he should be obligated to defend his Mistress from Andred if he wished to be of any harm to her.

“Oh Leela thought that I had not only proposed marriage to her but that my taking hold of her offered hand was the marriage itself. She was willing to listen to my explanation and then I just jumbled my words because I’d never been in such a situation before. I just started rambling off like I was giving a clinical lecture about Time Lord courtship. I mentioned that Time Lord typically court for about 100 years and she rightly interpreted that as my saying that I would never marry her at all. Humans where she is from barely live into their 50s. Without knowing that living things on Gallifrey have extended lives well beyond their natural life span, how else was she to look at what I said to her? Her perception of time is different than mine. I see that now and I wish that I had got the chance to tell her I wasn’t going to make her wait 100 years to reach a decision.”  
  
“This indeed a most unfortunate communication issue, Master Andred. It is reasonable to believe that the Mistress is indeed quite upset.” Stated the robot with his little mechanical voice.   
  
“But that’s just it, K9. I can’t find her to try to clear up this communication error even if she would see me. The scanners in the Citadel were damaged in the fighting and need time to be repaired.” Moaned Andred. K9, now having confirmed that he did not have to attack Andred, at least not until his Mistress told him to, brought up his individual scanning programs. It took him a few moments but then he finally declared,   
  
“Scanning... I have found the Mistress. She is outside the Citadel in the drylands.” 

“So she did make it outside. She truly is remarkable.” Admired Andred. Even without technical knowledge Leela was quite capable of getting in and out of most places it seemed.

“Can you please take me to her K9?” Questioned Andred of the robot in a hopeful voice.  
  
“Yes, but the terrain will be rocky and might take awhile for me to cross.” Explained K9.   
  
“If I can commandeer a short distance transport shuttle would that be adequate for you?” Andred inquired of Leela’s loyal pet.   
  
“Affirmative.” Declared the robot.   
  
“Good boy.” Stated Andred mimicking the endearment he had heard Leela use on the robot dog while petting it’s head. The two then left the room for the docking bays.   
  
\--------------------

“Are we really doing this? Going off into the drylands just so the Commander can chase after some runaway savage in the middle of the night? Has he gone mad? We are Chancellery Guardsmen...not mongrel catchers. Something this ridiculous could at least wait until morning or be properly scheduled. None of this last minute nonsense.” Whispered the pilot of the transport shuttle to his co-pilot in an annoyed voice. The co-pilot looked over his shoulders to make sure that the Commander was out of earshot. Confident of their privacy, but still not wanting to take chances at their commanding officer hearing them, he leaned closer to the pilot,  
  
“Just don’t let the Commander hear you talk about the Lord President’s savage that way. I’ve heard him talking to that metal dog and as sick as it seems, I think the Commander might fancy the biped.” The co-pilot hissed back in annoyance, thinking that the Commander was a little old for sowing oats. That kind of behavior was reserved for young Academy Cadets, thought the Co-pilot as he watched Andred secure the robot dog in place with some shoulder restraint straps in the back of the transport. Andred wasn’t letting anything happen to the beloved pet of the woman of his dreams.

“Now K9, please link your scanners to the shuttle and guide the pilot to your Mistress.” Instructed Andred in a friendly voice to the dog.

“Affirmative.” Declared the tin dog and with a signal from Andred they were off to the drylands in search of Leela.

  
  


\-----------------

For Leela it wasn’t a matter of adjusting to her new life among the Outsiders. After living in a time and space ship for so long it was like the universe was finally adjusting to her. Everything was familiar and comfortable to her. She was surrounded by good people who lived as she had and whose interests were the same as hers before she had met The Doctor. Unlike Time Lords, who shunned emotion, the Outsiders embraced emotion, passion, and expressed themselves openly. They loved their mates openly. These people were inviting and kind, much more so than even her own people had been to her if she were to be honest. They sat at a warm fire singing and eating their full in memory of their friends who had passed in battle. Leela should be completely happy, she belonged here didn’t she? She knew how to live like this and could carry on like this comfortably until she died in about 20 years time if she liked. She should feel relaxed to be living this way again, but something felt missing. Perhaps it was just K-9 that was missing, but he would find her easily enough. He always did, her loyal little metal friend. He was such a capable robot dog, as long as water was not involved and in a desert there was no threat of that. She had no doubt that she would see him soon and then she probably would feel complete.

  
  


It was starting to get dark now and Leela made her way back to the semi-permanent tent-like structure that she was to share with some of the younger adult Outsiders until she could gather the proper resources to make her own structure to live in. She came up to the entrance of the structure from the side only to accidentally walk past a romantic couple taking advantage of the privacy the shadows could provide. Thankfully they didn’t seem to notice Leela as she quietly passed by, they were too engaged in a romantic embrace. An embrace that reminded her painfully of her failed coupling with Andred just hours ago. She shook her head of the memory, it did her no good to dwell on such things she told herself and soldiered on. 

Inside the tent that was her new home, there was a communal living area in the front where the hearth sat. Towards the back and along the sides of the structure were individually segmented spaces that were partitioned off with mute colored canvas for sleeping and to keep personal items in during the day. Her space had been being used for storage, but the young Outsiders had been kind enough to clear it up and provide her with a dry mat to sleep on and a warm fur blanket. She said her thanks again to the Outsiders in the common room and went to her new room. It was a space a little bigger than a full mattress with an oil lamp burning on a simple low table for light. The Sevateem woman stepped past the flap of canvas to her room that served as a ‘piracy door’ and let it fall back in place. 

Leela could not help but let out a little sigh to betray her up to that point relatively upbeat and easy feeling about her surroundings. Sleeping all by herself on the floor in a tiny ‘room’ had not been how she had pictured her day ending. Not when she had gone through what she had thought was her wedding ceremony earlier that day. The Sevateem were a people that did not have many aspirations in life beyond not dying in battle or the hunt and appeasing their ‘god’, but every young Sevateem growing up on stories of great warrior couples had hoped to find their mated pair. Someone who would compliment them and watch each other’s back. 

A traitorous part of her brain reminded her that her disappointment really came from her dashed hopes of ending the day trying to start a small tribe with Andred, and not with any disappointment related to the room she was now in. She gave into a little disappointment again because she was truly disappointed. If she had known of the concept, she would say that she was feeling depressed. She had been looking forward to her first time and with such a specimen of manliness as Andred. Especially when she, up to that point, had thought she might never find someone that she would even want to engage in such activities with. Not when she was constantly fighting for her life with The Doctor and bouncing from place to place. She had been so impressed by Andred, with a warrior’s spirit like he had, he would have made a fine mate and probably would have given her magnificent children too. But they wanted very different things so she guessed that it was not to be. Which was sad because right now she didn't see anyone else for her coming along for a long time. 

Leela was a proud resilient warrior who would get over him hopefully soon enough, but not yet. In her mind and according to her culture she was now married, but that clearly wasn’t the case on Gallifrey, so best she tried to get out of that mindset. It served her no purpose and not that she would even be aware of the concept, but it was not like she was a bride left at the altar. She had never been a bride at all. She was just a victim of a powerful case of culture shock, but that didn’t mean that she didn't still feel all the disappointment that the situation implied. 

Still the animal instinct in her told her that she better not mope for too very long over this. Being distracted by feelings was fine at night in the relative safety of the middle of the Outsider encampment, but if she persisted in what-if and neverweres during the day...well being distracted on a hunt could be more dangerous than any beast’s claws. She had only about 20 years left to live at best and she didn’t want to squander it dying like a green youngling on their first hunt. She had been named after a great warrior who had left her mark on her people. Perhaps she could do the same on this planet among the Outsiders too. Leela laid down on the mat on the floor, then untied her belt and placed it beside her. It would be odd not sleeping with the sound of The Doctor’s ship in her ears, but this was just another thing to adjust to. Leela wrapped herself in the warm fur and did her best to fall asleep with her trusty knife close to her side. 

  
  


It was close to the middle of night when the Transport Shuttle got close to what K9’s scanners indicated was an encampment that Leela was apparently in. They were about a half mile off from where Andred and K9 needed to be.

“Scans indicated familiar Outsider life signatures along with the Mistress.” Stated K9 while wagging his metal tail.

“Excellent, Excellent, K9. Good Boy! It makes sense that she would return to her friends in the drylands…” Announced Andred excitedly until he reminded himself that she was only here because he had done such a lovely job messing up their relationship. He untethered the robot dog and let him down on the sandy ground.

“Commander, I’m really sorry to tell you this but this shuttle is to report to duty in less than two spans. Unless you think that this...person is going to hop right in then we have to leave you behind for now.” Explained the pilot. What he said was true but also the pilot had no desire to associate himself with the savage academy dropouts that were out there. Andred was a little annoyed at the concept of being stranded out here in the drylands but he truly had not the foggiest idea of how long this endeavor was going to take.  
  
“Go, I’ll be fine. No sense in all of us getting in trouble on my account.” Andred waved off.

“We can come back for you tomorrow just send us a message and we will be there.” Assured the co-pilot as the shuttle began to take off. Andred watched the lights of the shuttle disappear over the horizon and then began to follow K9 in the direction that Leela surely would be.

Andred and K9 were making good time despite the dangers that the darkness offered in the canyon like sandy hills. Andred was becoming more nervous with every step towards Leela. What would he say, how would he apologize? Would she even talk to him at all? They were ¾ the way to their destination when they were both suddenly ambushed. Andred had been so distracted that he had no time to properly grab for his stazer before a heavy weighted net was thrown on top of them from above. His stazer fell from his hands and slid off into the night. That was a standard issued stazer he’d now have to replace if he got out of this alive. Quickly he realized that his captors were members of the Outsider tribe, which was fine. He was looking for their camp anyway. He just hoped that they didn't think he was there to cause trouble. He also hoped that they had not seen his weapon. Speaking of weapons, K9 was about to shoot off his to protect Andred!

“K9, stand down. We are not here to fight. We are friends.” K9 obeyed and what Andred had said seemed to relax his ambushers a little, but they still pulled him out of the net only to tie his hands and feet to a long pole. Two Outsiders then hoisted Andred up like a pig on a spit and carried him to camp. Another Outsider carrying K9 by his two handle bars alongside Andred.

‘Well this is going to be rather embarrassing.’ Though Andred as they carried him the final leg of the journey to the Outlander camp. He’d only just fixed his arm too. Andred hoped that his physician’s warning of discomfort or swelling wouldn't be too aggravated by this. He let out a sigh...This was not how he had hoped to see Leela again but this was probably how she would see him.

“Let this be a lesson to avoid being distracted when outside the Citadel, K9.” Groaned Andred.

“Affirmative” Stated the metal dog.


	3. Meeting up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andred and K-9 reunite with Leela in the Outsider encampment.

**Chapter 3- Meeting up again**   
  


Leela was not a heavy sleeper. She never was since the day her mother was killed, but you did not have to be a light sleeper to be awoken by the noise coming into the encampment from outside her shared tent. The Sevateem woman jolted awake, her knife gripped tightly in her left hand. What was that noise outside at this hour? She could tell that it was not yet light outside and she doubted that she had been asleep for very long, maybe a few hours. She heard men shouting but not in pain, surprise, or fear. All sounds she was familiar with hearing. It was the sound of celebration. Well she had to investigate now. Leela stood up, dusted the sand off herself and pulled her tangled hair from her face. She really should see if she could not get a bone from that evening’s hunt to make a new comb with. Quickly placing her belt back on she then walked out of her ‘room’ and made her way relaxed, but cautiously, outside the tent. A large crowd was gathered around something, but all she could see was what looked like a tree branch every now and then when people moved about in their dancing.

Leela spotted a familiar face poking out of the crowd and low to the ground.

“Mistress!” Called out the little robot dog to Leela as he rolled up to her feet.   
  
“K9! So you have made your way here. I am glad to see you.” Smiled Leela, happy to have her dog back. She knew that he would come but honestly not this fast. What a loyal friend! K9’s companionship would make her feel far less lonely. She got down on her knees and lovingly pet the robot dog under his chin and told him what a ‘good boy’ he was to which K9 dutifully answered the affirmative.

“Leela, we have found your metal dog!” Smiled one of the men who had been on lookout.

“He came just as you said he would.” He grinned. Leela was very happy to have her friend back. Normally any form of technological conveniences were banned from the Outsider society, but for Leela they would make an exception this one time. Just because they chose to live in this back to nature fashion did not mean that they were stupid or heartless. The Outsiders that were part of the rescue party that saved Gallifrey from the Sontarans had all seen the display of affection between Leela and Andred. As well as her goodbye to The Doctor and had shared that information with the rest of the tribe. If Leela was seeking out the Outsiders after all that it didn’t take a transdementional physicist to realize that something had gone wrong with Andred. And if that was the case then it didn't take much to realize that she was alone in this world with that ‘dog’ as her last ‘familial’ attachment. Leela was upset though she was doing her best to hide it and they wanted to help. Pets were very good for keeping up one’s spirit. So when Leela had told them of the metal dog’s expected arrival, the perimeter guards had been instructed to keep an eye out for him and to let him come into the camp.   
  
“We found your pet being followed by an intruder.” Explained another Outsider to Leela.

“Intruder? Who is that then?” Questioned Leela, she then stood up and tried to look through the crowd with more effort.

“Yes, Mistress. The Time Lord currently being held prisoner is Master Andred. Who has instructed me not to rescue him as that might harm members of the Outsider tribe.” Explained the little dog. ‘Andred?!’ thought Leela. Her eyes widened and she pushed through the crowd of merry making Outsider to reach the middle. It was dark now but a small fire at the middle of the crowd afforded enough light for Gallifreyan Outsiders eyes to easily see their prisoners. Leela had to squint until she got close enough to make out the shine of the armor of the captured person and then their face. There hanging somewhat painfully by his wrists and ankles was the Commander of the Chancellery Guard, Andredaselus.

“Thought he’d sneak up on us in the night the Time Lord rascal!” Laughed one proud Outsider.

“Ha ha! Don’t mess with the Outsiders, this is our territory! Stay in your tech dome, city lad!” Cheered another.

Andred, while looking very much the absolute picture of misery and embarrassment, was 98 percent sure that they weren’t going to kill him, but 100 percent sure that they might thoroughly embarrass him enough where he’d wish that they would. He let out a sigh and then turned his head and locked eyes with the one person he had endured all this just in the hopes that he might see again, Leela. He was frozen, he didn't know what to say or do. Well granted what he could do was very limited right now because he was tied up to a pole hanging upside down. But for the life of him he could not think what to say to her, he was so taken by her presence. 

He should say something to her, he knew he should, but now that he finally saw her again it was too loud for her to even hear him anyway. So he just looked away in shame. No doubt seeing how easily he was captured and now humiliatingly put on display for all to see was enough to give any warrior second thoughts on reconsidering him as a viable candidate for a mate now. Well at the very least his mortification gave him the opportunity to help Leela cease any feelings of disappointment that she might have already felt from his supposed rejection of her. Andred had never felt lower in all his existence as a soldier. Perhaps Leela might even think she really dodged a stazer blast now. 

Regardless of his situation, Andred was still going to apologize, once it was quiet enough that is. He would give the most heartfelt apology ever even if he knew begging her to come back to him was out of the realm of reality now. He was not apologizing just because he wanted her back, he was apologizing because he had wronged her terribly and amends needed to be made. Who was he kidding? He probably would still end up begging her to take him back but after that he would respect her wishes and if that was to leave her alone, he would. He’d then go back to his now pointless feeling existence as a Time Lord in the Citadel. Live out the pointless expected Time Lord life, full of pompous political and genetic alliances, and ceremony until he ran out of regenerations and went to the Matrix. It was all ridiculous to him now, who would dare call Time Lords superior if anyone of them could in the span of just one day make someone as amazing as Leela of the Sevateem decide to leave him forever after she had already made vows to be with him by the rules of her own culture? If he had any say in it he’d just forgo the genetic alliances now, he was obviously too defective to breed too. He couldn’t see anyone benefiting from sharing any of his genetic code at that point.

He turned his eyes back on Leela but to add to his disgrace as a warrior, an Outsider woman then dances by while wearing his helmet like a trophy. He exhaled again. Leela was approaching him now while drawing her knife. Before Andred even had a chance to wonder what she was doing, she cut him down with two swipes of her knife, much to the audible sigh of disappointment from the Outsiders that the fun appeared over. Some had at least hoped that Leela would let him hang there a bit longer, as they dispersed back to their tents for the rest of the night.   
  
“Andred, What are you doing here? Are you unharmed? Your arm…?” Questioned Leela as she helped the man get the last of the ropes off his wrists. Leela was especially worried for his arm since it had only just been healed and had been told to not strain it, which hanging by it most certainly could do. Andred rubbed his wrists and ankles. He might have a little swelling for a few hours but other than that he was fine. His arm only tingled a bit around where the wound had been thankfully. 

‘Rassilon, bless her.’ Thought Andred. Despite how poorly he had made her feel earlier she was still concerned for his well being. He’d never deserve her even if she did take him back. Andred braved a look into her beautiful crystal blue eyes and replied,

“I...I am well, thank you….I came to find you, Leela. But your friends found me first….”

“Mistress! My circuits require recalibrations. I will go inside to run self repairs.” Called out K9 as he approached.

“Oh and to return your dog. He missed you.” Noted Andred.

“Affirmative. Master Andred provided me transportation and I, the directions to your present location as detected on my scanners.” Explained the little metal dog. Leela pet K9’s head and pointed him to her tent and said,

  
  


“You can do repairs in the common room, K-9. Thank you for helping Andred return you to me.” The little metal dog agreed and rolled off to the tent, leaving the odd couple alone by the fire light. With the metal dog gone along with most of the camp's inhabitants in bed, the mood was now awkward. 

“Your friends were very nice to guide me right here. It was rather dark, we might have slipped into a sandpit without knowing it.” Stated Andred, trying to show that he held no ill will.

“I am very sorry for their treatment of you. They should not have paraded you in here.” Apologies Leela. Now that would not do, he was the one who needed to give apologies. Andred took a breath and declared,

“No, I’m sure any treatment given to me was well deserved. No apologies needed there. I however have much to apologize for….” And as if the very planet Gallifrey itself was trying to stop him from finally speaking with Leela openly, a huge gust of wind picked up not only dousing the fire’s flames with sand but knocking the two down to the ground on top of each other as the winds covered them in sand. Andred sheepishly let out an apology for the violations of personal space but was glad that she landed on him and not the ground. The winds whipped violently blasting sand in their faces and Leela grabbed hold of Andred’s hand. A gesture that was not lost on Andred but very much lost on Leela whose survivalist brain was screaming to get to the safety of tents. She pulled Andred to his feet and knowing the way better, led Andred all but blindly to the tent opening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I don't think too many people read the last chapter so I can get away with it.


	4. Fire Side Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andred and Leela talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta readers.

**Chapter 4 - Fire Side Chat**

The two dived into the tent structure and were greeted by the sight of K9 running his scan quietly and a nearly burned out fire in the firepit at the center of the room. Everyone else at the camp was accustomed to this weather and had gone off to sleep, but Andred and Leela were a little rattled by the close call of being lost in the whipping winds of sand. Andred was sure he had sand in places he didn't even know he had and did his best to shake sand out of his clothing and boots. Leela’s eyes hurt from the sand grains that had collected in them and she rubbed at them while her eyes teared up. Still rubbing her eyes she went to put kindling on the fire. It could get very cold at night in the desert and since Andred was stuck here for now, she wanted him comfortable. Andred sat down on a grass-like mat up against a wooden block covered in furs and cloth as padding. It was a pillow of sorts that was next to the fire and very comfortable. There he watched Leela carefully. 

Andred couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable Leela was from the sand in her eyes. That would not do. He did not like seeing her in pain. Especially when he could do something about it. His verbal apology would have to wait for a little bit. After all, Leela was only outside because of him, he could more easily make amends for that. He pulled off his remaining glove, the one without his communicator attached to it, causing the release of yet more sand. He sighed, who knew where the other one was at this point. He smacked his hand clean of any remaining sand and reached for a med kit he kept in his inner jacket pocket, from it he pulled out a small vial of liquid. Leela was just finish stoking the fire when Andred piped up,

“Leela, please come here. I have something that can help your eyes.” Leela’s eyes already being a sensitive topic having stupidly risked them once before, sat down next to Andred. Her tears in her eyes moved him as he showed her the vial of purple colored liquid.

“Leela, this is a liquid that will help flush your eyes of the sand particles that are stuck in them. In order to administer it, I will need to gently pull your head back and have you keep your eyes open, even as I put the drops of the liquid into your eyes. That might be hard to do at first. May I touch your head to try to give you the drops?” Questioned Andred, Leela was not quite sure what administered meant, but she did trust Andred to not physically harm her.

“You may. And I will try to keep my eyes open.” Answered Leela. Andred softly placed his right hand under Leela’s chin and tried his best not to enjoy being allowed to touch her skin again. To think just a while ago he had been allowed to kiss her head, but he’d squandered that. Gentle he tilted her head back and was rewarded with a lovely view of her neck so often hidden under her lovely brown locks. True to her word she kept her eyes open despite wanting to close them from the pain of the sand grains. Even through tears Leela could see how handsome the Time Lord was, but again tamped down such foolish thoughts. ‘100 years, remember that, woman. 100 years. Even if you love him, you won’t live long enough to see anything come of it.’ She reminded herself Love, how could her traitorous mind claim that she loved someone that she just met? Her instincts cried out that it was love but now she doubted them. She knew love could hurt. She had felt that hurt when her father died, but Andred lived and she hurt like she had lost him. Love could be cruel too. Leela's attention then went to Andred’s voice, he was talking.    
  


“Leela don’t watch my hand or the drops...try to focus on my face, it will make it easier to keep your eyes open.” Advised Andred in the most doctor/patient manner he could afford. Leela obeyed his advice and Andred dropped two drops into her right eye and then her left.

“Now look around with your still open eyes a little and then close them.” Instructed Andred. Leela did as she was instructed. Her eyes still closed she asked,

“May I open them now?”

“Not just yet, let the liquid and your tears push out the particles...okay...now open them.” Instructed Andred. Leela opened her eyes and thankfully they no longer hurt. She’d say it worked like magic if she didn’t already know there was no such thing.

“My eyes are well again. Thank you, Andred.” Smiled Leela to the Time Lord who smiled back at her. Happy that her eyes no longer stung but just a little sad. If only he weren’t so long lived, he would have made an excellent mate, he could be very attentive. Attentiveness was a very desirable trait in a mate too. He had a great smile too. Leela began to envy the Time Lady whom he might marry after a 100 year courtship. To see a smile like that everyday, how lucky she would be… but judging by how most Time Lords acted, Leela doubted that the Time Lady would even appreciate anything about him. Well besides an alliance. She sighed. Perhaps she could ask Rodan to tell that Time Lady for her, in 100 plus years, just how lucky she actually was to have Andred and not just for genetic or political reasons...so that the mystery Time Lady might appreciate him for her.   
  


“Leela, no thanks are needed. I consider this a mere start at all the wrongs towards you that I must try to right... I’ve come to apologize to you. I’m so sorry, Leela. I have through my inexperience and lack of knowledge caused you great pain and insult. Causing you pain is something I never wish to do again. I wish I had not done it in the first place.” Andred said solemnly. Leela was taken aback by this. A Time Lord was offering her not only an apology, but had come well out of his way to do so. That was very unlike the other Time Lord she knew best, The Doctor. He rarely if ever apologized to her. Yet here was Andred, returning her dog, and braving the wilds outside the Citadel to apologize to her?! Honestly she thought that she probably would never see Andred again after she left the Citadel. Judging by how ill equipped Rodan was for life outside the Citadel, Leela thought they never left except if forced to do so...or if they were The Doctor. Her instinct had been right about him, it was just a shame that their cultures and species were so different.

“I would like to apologize as well, Andred.” She said as she held up her hand to stop his rebuke.

“I have also through my own ignorance caused distress to you. I have seen many cultures different from my own while traveling with The Doctor. I should have had some idea that there should be differences in your culture from what a proposal and a marriage ceremony looks like to me. It was never my intention to force or trick you into a marriage with me. Something like that should never be done dishonestly. I understand now that you merely wanted to start a courtship with me. I am flattered by that alone...and I wish I could see it through… I will be fortunate to live another 20 years in the drylands... And I would like you to know that if I could have lived long enough to survive the 100 year courtship period and still be able to start a tribe of my own then it would have been an honor to be your mate. I praise the luck and life of your future Time Lord mate. And for you to have a happy life together with a prosperous line of children.” Stated Leela with a sad smile. She was jealous of his future mate, but not enough to in any way curse his future happiness. He deserved any and all happiness that came his way. She just hoped that she would find her happiness again soon, living close to how she had before she met The Doctor. She was sure she could, even if she didn't feel that way right now. 

There she finally said all she wanted to. She could begin to move on now. But...still... If she could find another fur for him and get the fire going for a few more hours, then she could at least pretend, to herself, that they were a mated couple for the few hours until the sandstorm let up and he left. Leela was very young then, but she still remembered her own parents sitting around a fire like this wrapped up in furs sitting close together as she fell asleep. When she thought of her parents she liked to think of those peaceful and safe feeling moments. When the dangers of the outside world seemed to be held back by the light of the fire and the light from their hearts as a caring family group. Leela wanted to selfishly give herself something like that to look back upon fondly. She could then send him back to the Citadel with less regrets.

Leela certainly wasn’t going to beg him for a passionate send off. She had her dignity and she wasn’t about to embarrass herself further by letting her natural urges rule her in this case. No matter how incredibly attractive and ever so tempting he was... She’d just get him a fur... and was that a piece of bone close to the fire? Perfect she’d sit up with him and carve a brand new comb rather than look at those damn beautiful eyes of his. Better make it a very intricately carved comb... to make sure she didn’t lose herself in his soulful brown eyes that reflected the crackle of the embers of the fire. Damn it. She was supposed to be getting over him which is why she almost dropped the scrap of bone into the fire when Andred said, 

“Leela, if you would accept me again...I would gladly forgo the 100 years of courtship.” Leela caught the bone and whipped her head around to look at him in the eyes. She had to have misheard.

“What?!” She gasped. Andred fought back any cowardice, no risk no gain, he then made his ‘proposal’ as it was, 

“If you think it an acceptable duration of time to wait. After a year of courting... I would gladly have you as my wife…. if you would have me as your husband by then too.” Leela thought that she must still have sand in her ears. This near immortal being actually did want to marry her! Enough to overlook an important allotted culturally acceptable period of time in order to do so! And after going through all this trouble just to get to her?! 

“But does your culture not demand..?” Questioned Leela, sure that she was getting confused by Time Lord ways again.   
  
“My culture be damned on that demand.” Andred happily declared taking Leela’s soot covered hand and kissing it.

“But I will only live as long as a mayfly compared to you! You would be a widower in the blink of an eye!” Protested Leela now going into this decision understanding how different their lifespans were. She had seen how grieved her father, Sole, had been when her mother, Neela had died. As well, she watched him for the rest of his life, which had been long by Sevateem standards, mourn her mother’s loss. She did not want that for her spouse if she could help it. Andred, seeing her now retreating from his offer, gave her the final piece of information that he hoped might win her over to at least give their relationship a new try.    
  
“Not as such. The properties of this planet are different from any you have been on before. Barring misadventure you could live for almost as long as I could as long as we stay on Gallifrey! We can live as long as any Time Lord couple and we can do it in correlation with your familiar Sevateem lifecycle.” Advocated Andred to which Leela unfortunately had to answer,

“What is correlation?” Not exactly the answer he wanted, but not a ‘no’ he let out a relaxed sigh and answered very enthusiastically,

“It is a mutual relationship or connection between two or more things. But what I mean to say is, If you give our courtship a year and you can still stand me by the end of it, then I will happily be your husband and live however you might like us to. I would live out here in the drylands with you if you should like. I would help you form the biggest tribe ever if you desired! Anything that is within my power to do for you then it shall be done.”

Leela was stunned by this, so stunned Andred wondered for a moment if she had heard him for a moment. She then said plainly,

“Yes. I will court you for a year. But I take you on as an equal not as I would a servant. I am flattered by your offer to do whatever I want, but that will not do. What you want to do with your life is just as important to me. Your position as a protector of the Citadel is part of who you are and I am sure you fought hard to reach it. I would not have you give it up for me. There is a middle ground and we will find it together. We have a year to find it out after all and once we do then we shall be married.” Andred found this to be very acceptable terms.

“I would like to kiss you if you would allow it.” Blushed Andred in a very happy voice. Leela held her hands up to stop him which disappointed Andred for a moment until he realized that Leela was gesturing for him to hold the thought. She disappeared for a few minutes and when she returned she had two fur blankets and something that resembled a kettle and cups. Leela placed the kettle next to the fire to warm and then wrapped one of the furs around Andred’s shoulders. It was only a little bit cold but he appreciated the gesture. Leela then wrapped herself up in her own fur and sat close to Andred. She then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips so unlike the passionate ones he had received hours before and cuddled up next to him.

“The water should be hot enough to make tea in a few minutes.” Leela smiled as she rested her head contently on Andred’s shoulder. She was getting very tired now, but even sleeping sitting up was preferable with such a warm and soft man as a pillow. Andred exhaled and watched the fire’s reflection on Leela’s ever drooping eyes. Somehow she managed to stay awake long enough to finish making tea for them and they drank cuddled up in relative silence. Andred could not believe his luck. He had not lost his chance with Leela forever and despite feeling some misgivings she had agreed to give their courtship the opportunity it needed to grow into something more. He would do everything in his power to show her that her trust was not ill given. Tomorrow was a new day and despite the terrible weather, blowing rather scary outside and rocking the large tent-llke structure that they were in, he couldn’t have felt more optimistic. The screaming gales and sounds of things banging around in the wind could not compete with the sound of Leela’s even breathing in his ear. His Time Lord senses could focus on nothing else. This new chapter in his life was thrilling, scary, and full of unknowns, but he wanted to see them through. He never even felt anything close to this even when he had started fresh out of the academy as a Chancellery Guard… Andred was then reminded of one thing that had him just a bit worried about something besides his relationship with Leela. 

“Uh Leela, is there any chance of me getting some of my things back from your friends? They are Chancellery Guard issued…” Leela laughed as she took a sip of tea,

“We will see about that in the morning.” She purred as she put down her cup and curled up to Andred to sleep. Leela might sleep well that night but Andred was finding that he was having trouble falling asleep. He was too worried that if he closed his eyes to sleep that this would all prove to be a dream. He was so afraid that he might wake up with an empty hand not holding Leela’s. 


	5. New Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a new day in the drylands full of possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Betas

**New Situation - Chapter 5**   


Andred had eventually fallen asleep it seemed. He woke up with his arms feeling like they were pinned down and a weight on his chest. He registered something soft like fur resting against his head. A pillow? A blanket? He didn't remember having any fur-like fabrics on his bed. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the top of a tent with a hole in it to let out the smoke of the fire now just glowing coals nearby. This was the strangest way he had woken up that he could recall. Finally he remembered where he was, the search, the ambush, the storm, and ...Leela! He looked down toward his chest to see Leela still asleep and the upper half of her draped across him. He had to be dreaming. She was holding onto him in her sleep like he was some kind of childhood stuff toy. It was adorable. She looked so peaceful. This was the first time he had ever seen her sleep. ‘Hopefully not the last’, said a small voice in the back of his head. He paused any movements he had been planning on making. He was not only afraid that he would wake her if he moved, but that he’d spoil the view he was conveniently being afforded by her relaxed sleeping face too. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. That happy thought made him want to cry, strange. Oh, and did she just make a cute squeaking noise as she lightly brushed her nose against his chest? He let out a needed sigh of contentment. He wished that he weren’t wearing his jacket so that he could feel her breath rising and falling against him better. Humans made very nice bedfellows it seemed. Well not that they were in bed together, they were on straw mats on the sandy ground with a few furs as cushioning … and this was quite innocent. Well mostly by Time Lord standards. The peace he felt was only interrupted when he realized that they were not alone anymore. 

“Well, I see that you might have cleared things up a bit with our Leela.” Said Nesbin assuming a bit of a fatherly aire towards Leela while around the young Time Lord. He knew that Leela needed no such protection but he liked making the young Lord squirm a little. It was at this point that Leela woke up. Her eyes opened to see Andred’s face, a very pleasant view to wake up to that brought a smile to her face, but she couldn’t help but notice his tense look at something behind her. Were they under attack? Leela pulled her knife out and quickly made a protective stance to defend Andred’s life, only to see it was just Nesbin. 

“Oh, Nesbin, it is only you. Good morning.” Sighed Leela in relief. Leela helped Andred climb to his feet.

“Was the room not to your liking?” Asked Nesbin with a smile. Leela not catching the joke answered,

“No, the room was fine, but I wanted to keep Andred company.” Nesbin dropped the subject and looked to the Time Lord to say,

“So survived the night comfortably enough? If this is your first time overnight in the drylands then it might have been unnerving for you.”

“It was my first time overnight in the drylands, but I was very comfortable, thank you.” Andred replied, trying not to blush too much in Leela’s direction. He only wished he remembered more of it if Leela had been resting on him the whole night. A thought that only made him blush more.

Nesbin had been raised as a Time Lord and knew how to play up on Andred’s sense of propriety around sleeping arrangements, while Leela felt no such embarrassment at all. Their sleep to her had been innocent and out in the common room where anyone could see them. Leela would have certainly not done anything inappropriate to do in front of others and certainly not while unmarried.

“Good, glad you are made of tougher stuff than I thought. Now lets have some warm tea and jerky so we have the strength to get on with the morning hunt.” Grinned Nesbin as more people were coming out of their ‘rooms’ surprised to see their tribe leader in the young tribesmen’s tent.

“Morning hunt?” Ask Andred, as he reached into his side pocket to find his emergency food tablets missing. He sighed, while wondering who made off with that and took a proffered cut of jerky from Nesbin. Leela was also handed such a piece and greedily ripped into it with her surprisingly sharp white teeth. Andred watched her eat it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actual food and not tablets...probably when he was just starting the Academy. Mimicking Leela he put the jerky in his mouth and ripped off a piece with his teeth after two attempts. It was very tough meat, but surprisingly flavorful! He wished that his jaw muscles were stronger so that eating it wouldn’t be taking as long as it seemed to be. Everyone looked almost done with their portions. He tried to double his efforts and if he ate it messier than he would have liked, Leela said nothing. 

Tea was shortly ready and everyone around enjoyed a citrusy tasting tea that Leela explained she learned came from the root of a desert bush that was native to the area. Very good, but harder to find since most of the bush was usually buried deep in the sands. Tea drinking was a normal occurrence in the Citadel so Andred was amazed that he had never tasted the blend before. Perhaps it would be a good way to open dialogue between the Time Lords and the exiled Outsiders tribe. 

“Good Morning, Mistress!” Declared K9 in his metallic voice as he rolled up to his Mistress while kicking up some sand.

“Good morning to you too, K9! Did you rest well?” Smile Leela to her little pet while stroking his metal back.

“I do not require rest only recharging, Mistress, but my circuits are working at prime function now.” Insisted the robot dog. Leela never understood half of what K9 meant about the way he actually functioned, but replied,

“I am glad for you. Should you like to join us on the hunt?” Before the dog could answer though Nesbin piped up,

“Leela, your pet is too noisy for the hunt. It would be better if you left it here to protect the camp. Such technology is probably better served as a guard dog here.” Leela could not disagree with this logic and said to K9 in a sympathetic voice while scratching his nose,   
  
“Sorry, K9. Do you mind staying here while we are out hunting?”

“Negative, Mistress but your return shall be much anticipated. Travel safely.” Stated the robot dutifully, but with perhaps a hint of disappointment in his lowered head and droopy tail. 

“Don’t worry, K9. We will be back soon and thank you again for helping me find Leela. You are a good good dog.” Praised Andred after taking another sip of tea. He would be forever grateful to the helpful, though a bit annoying at times, metal dog.

“Affirmative.” Chirped K9 while wagging his tail.

Having had their breakfast, Leela Andred, Nesbin, and the Young Outsiders gathered at the end of the camp to begin their hunt for lunch for the whole tribe.

“Have you hunted before?” Asked Nesbin of Andred who looked a little ridiculous in his tattered guard uniform against all the more appropriate dresses outsiders in clothing that camouflage in the desert better. Leela placed a black, brown, and reddish cloak over Andred and whispered, 

“You will be less likely to be seen by any prey in this.”, as he answered Nesbin,

“Not actually hunted before, though I do understand the theory, but I do not have my stazer...” This caused a loud chorus of laughter to erupt from the group.

“Theory?!” One Outsider giggled nearly falling over.

“Stazer. We’ve no need of those!” Roared another. 

Everyone in the tribe knew that this was the man that Leela had been forced to come back to them over. The foolish man that had somehow rejected her or slighted her enough for her to again risk travel, this time alone, through the drylands to reach them. Even Outsiders rarely traveled these wastes alone. And what a man he was. No wonder he had come to beg Leela to take him back. He obviously needed her protection to survive. If he had no experience hunting, he would be more likely to be a liability than a help to their hunting party. Even the youngest of Outsiders would have more experience in hunting than Andred. Still, the fact that a Time Lord would dare leave the safety of the technological Citadel for any reason other than emergency, and at night, meant that he was either insane or actually in love with Leela. So they were willing to give him a little benefit of the doubt. Though they were not beneath giving him a hard time if he had upset Leela. After all this was all assumption. Leela had not actually said anything about why she was here among them other than to make herself of use. Did she feel she had no use at the Citadel? That could not have been. Leela’s abilities proven in battle were so great that if those Time Lords had any brains at all they would try to learn from her. Perhaps the odd Time Lord saw that. The Outsiders readied their spears and bows and after watching a comical display of Andred not knowing what to do with a bow, one of the younger, but rather large, Outsiders gave him a spear.

“Here, the pointy end goes into the prey.” He joked and gave Andred a heavy slap on his back that put him off balance. Leela offered Andred an encouraging smile as she shouldered her bow and quiver. They then began walking out in the opposite direction that Andred had so ceremoniously entered the encampment.

Two Shuttle operators sat in plastic looking uncomfortable chairs in the debriefing office of the Citadel Chancellery Guard and they did not look happy. They looked scared out of their Time Lord minds. They had been on-time to assignment but very soon after they found themselves being questioned on the disappearance of Commander Andredaselus and explaining his assumed present location.

“Let me get this straight, you took Commander Andredaselus into the drylands...at night. And then you LEFT him there on the same night as a projected heavy sandstorm?” Questioned the new impromptu Castellan of his Chancellery Guard transport operators. 

“Well when you put it that way, it does sound rather bad, sir. But the Commander was very insistent we collect the runaway savage that the Lord President brought with him?” Explained the Co-pilot. 

“I can see the value in making sure that the Lord President’s guests are taken care of, and although the Commander neglected to list the sudden need for their extraction, that is merely a clerical oversight that is nothing in comparison to what you are in here for! What part of extracting one human female involves leaving a Time Lord behind and alone in the wild at night?! A Time Lord that you now can’t gain contact with on any communication device! What possible reason did you have to abandon him out there to rot in the desert?!”

“We didn't want the transport to be late to its next assignment...sir.” Said the pilot sheepishly, while trying to retreat inside his helmet as his co-pilot gripped the end of his cape like a security blanket. The Castellan brought his palm up to his face and groaned,

“And you thought that that was more important a danger to avoid than abandoning your Commander in the drylands with a …” He looked over the report quickly and continued,

“A little robot dog as backup?” The Castellan slammed down the report on the desk causing the two Time Lords to jump in their seats.

“The robot dog does have a hypersonic canon attached to it,... sir.” The Co-pilot pathetically insisted while doing his best to avoid any eye contact with the Castellan.

“That is besides the point! You will go back out there and better hope that you find Commander Andredaselus in one piece and not one less regeneration on him! Otherwise you could very well be liable for his death or at the very least criminal negligence! You are looking at forced regenerations at least here, Time Lords, if anything has happened to him!” Growled the Castellan. As if a fire had been placed to their rear ends the two terrified Chancellery guard transport operators raced to their shuttle to hopefully find their Commander a little sandy but alive and well. This would not be an easy task, even with scanners, the drylands were miles and miles long in every direction.


	6. On the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is underway, but it is very dangerous.

**Chapter 6- On the Hunt**

The hunt had been on for many hours now. There was a surprisingly large amount of waiting in one spot to see what could come along before moving on to another location where prey might gather. Unfortunately they had not come across anything to actually hunt yet. So much so Andred wondered if there really was something alive in this desert to hunt. One might find it boring, and honestly Andred was a touch bored from staring at the same watering hole for two hours. Leela however was laser focused, she seemed to observe everything even though she didn’t have half the ability of sense that Andred had. And that was what kept it from being truly boring, he could watch Leela. She was magnificent, a goddess of nature back in her wild element and Andred couldn’t help but spend more time watching her then for any prey item that might come for a drink. Every changing wind was noted by her and adjustments made to where the group was sitting to stay down wind. Satisfied that nothing was coming to the tiny watering hole until nightfall, the group moved on to another location that they had had luck at the previous week. But not before the group refilled their water bladders at the watering hole. Time Lords didn't need to worry so much about things like dehydration and sun burning as humans did and it was interesting to note how much more often Leela had to take a drink of water than him. Leela had tanned skin from a lifetime of exposure to the sun but it seemed that she still made an effort to avoid bad burns. Even though it was hotter for her she still wore a cloak and kept the majority of her body shielded from the sun. It was impressive how humans adapted to their environments as opposed to his lot in the Citadel who made the environment adapt to them. 

  
  
  


They had been walking for about a half hour now to this new location. How they could remember a specific spot to hunt was amazing since out in the desert, it all looked the same to Andred and the dunes tended to shift with the winds. Andred took a step off to the side of the group for a moment to see if he could see anything moving to the west of their party that they could hunt. He figured that with the rubbish use he had been so far he could at least impress Leela by spotting their prey first. He wasn’t standing there for long before Leela suddenly and without warning pulled him back and shielded him behind her drawn bow like a lioness protecting a cub. Andred’s cloak had flown up over his face; he had been pulled away so fast and he struggled to pull it back down the front of him.

Andred had only two second more to process what had just happened to him when Leela shot her arrow into the moving dirt just off to the side of where he had been standing moments ago. To his horror that in the span of that shot a bug eyed furry creature resembling a crocodile but with a fox-like tail had emerged from the sand to attack them. Leela’s shot had disoriented and fatally wounded the creature but it was still thrashing about trying to take someone else with it to the afterlife. Perhaps it had gotten Andred’s scent since it seemed to favor thrashing and snapping towards his general direction. Leela knew that it was still trying to make the Time Lord a last meal. 

“Sneaky beast! I will not be robbed of my wedding night twice!” she growled as Leela let out a loud battle cry and plunged her knife into the back of its neck severing the spinal cord of the beast, which then slumped to the ground dead.

Before a victory cry could be let out by the hunting party two more identical creatures also emerged from the sands. One on each side of the group and they were boxed in. Perhaps they had heard the sounds of a struggle and were seeing if they could have a meal of opportunity. 

“Careful, they could be after us or our prey, these beasts will eat their own kind out here!” Warned Nesbin to the hunting party. Although the party had a few green hunters in it, he was probably saying it more for the benefit of Leela and Andred since they most likely had never seen these creatures before. Or, in Andred’s case, at least up close.

Andred now over his shock jumped to his feet and choked up on his spear. He was not going to be taken by surprise twice and brandished the sharp weapon in the direction of one of the creatures along with the others in the group carrying spears. His arm felt pretty good but he still prayed to Rassilon that it would give him no trouble. Leela did not doubt Andred’s metal as a warrior in combat but this was not the same as combat with another person. Animals were almost as deceitful and crafty as people but unlike people, animals moved exclusively on instinct and fought with sharp teeth and claws. And could not be reasoned with. Not that Leela thought most of the people she killed could have been reasoned with anyway. She would have to try to keep an eye on him, at least until she was confident that he wasn’t over his head in a ‘monster’ fight.

The two remaining creatures circled the group. The scaly devils roared so loud and deep that the sound resonated in their chest not unlike the Earth lions that Leela had seen on her travels with The Doctor. It was certainly intimidating when you only had a spear and not a stazer in your hand Andred thought as he centered his gravity. The furry monsters lunged at them with their sharp claws now and again as they moved closer trying to shrink the group closer together. But Andred and the other spear holders were holding their own at keeping them away. This was where Andred shined, as the Commander of the Chancellery Guard he was quite skilled in teamwork and putting up a united front. Although again usually done with a stazer, the principal of watching each others’ back was the same. It was actually one of the younger Outsiders, the same who had teased Andred with the spear earlier that proved to be the weakest link in their chain of defense. Unfortunately, his slight panic at nocking his bow with a new arrow as one of the creatures turned towards him was enough for the beast to get the drop on him. The outsider fell backward to avoid the mouth of the monster but it was going to be too little too late. 

Leela had barely enough time to leap at the furry nightmare in order to wedge her knife in the creature’s mouth to save the young Outsider. Thus keeping it from closing on the poor young Outsider’s arm. The young Outsider scamper crawled away back to the safety of the ground as Leela provided him an exit. However, to Andred’s horror the creature snapped around fast and whipped Leela in the back of the head with its tail, dazing her badly. 

Leela looked about the scenery confused for a moment, what had happened? She only knew that she was in a fight and it wasn’t over yet. Still holding her knife she searched about for an enemy to fight but she was not able to focus on much else. Everything was just bright, echoing, and spinny. She felt kind of dizzy and sick to her stomach. Leela was so disoriented that she was unaware that the creature was coming back around again to have a go at crushing her torso between its massive jaws. No knife was going to save her at that angle from all those teeth.

With speed and strength even a Time Lord was not aware that they had, Andred brought around his spear and like a rail gun rushed towards the beast. The force and speed that he put behind the blow was not only enough to lodge the spear in one end of its neck and out the other but also knocked the bruiser on its back. Leela fell to the ground having only been smacked down by the creature's massive head. Enraged and as if purely born of instinctual reflex, Andred grabbed up Leela’s fallen bow, nocked the Arrow, pulled back as far as he could, and shot it very badly into the beast's abdomen. He had been aiming for its head, but the desired outcome still came, it was not getting up to fight and would be dead shortly. In a less dramatic sense Nesbin managed to shoot an arrow into the last beast’s head, killing it outright. Andred had become his rescuer’s rescuer.

Andred was breathing heavily and only took a moment to come to his sense and run to where Leela had fallen to the ground. Quickly he gathered her up into his arms to check her for injuries while ignoring the pain he felt screaming in his arm. He would heal soon enough, but would Leela be so lucky?

“Leela! Oh, my love...Can you hear me?!” Cried out Andred without thinking as he felt around her head for the source of some blood trickling down the back of her head. Leela unfortunately was not sensible enough to enjoy Andred’s sudden outburst of affection. The wound was surprisingly superficial considering the forces that she had been hit, but he couldn’t help but kiss her forehead, happy that it wasn’t worse. Her skull was not broken or even cracked by the creature’s blow it seemed. Leela was built tough. She might have a terrible headache and neck pain for days if untreated, but thankfully he thought himself equipped from his survival ‘first aid’ kit to treat a human efficiently. He wanted to get her back to camp as soon as possible to recover.

“Andred...Where are the beasts?!” Cried out Leela as she tried to stand up but was held down by Andred.

“Leela, we’re safe, well safer. The beasts have been felled. Please try to relax and don’t move around so much, human head injuries are no laughing matter. Brains are delicate things and you’ve had a bad hit. I don’t believe you are in life threatening danger from your injuries, but I’m taking you back to camp for treatment.” Insisted Andred as he began to pick up Leela bridal style from off the ground. Leela tried to insist otherwise, that she could still walk herself back to camp, but the sandy ground was spinning so much to her that laying back in Andred’s arms was infinitely more preferable to standing at the moment. If she did try to walk like this she would never make it back to camp before dark.

“The two of you fought well. We can finish up here, Andred. I’ll have two from our party escort you back to camp. We have a lot more skinning and butchering to do then we planned so early into the hunt. 

  
  


“And you live like this everyday?!” Questioned Andred in astonishment and a horrified respect that they had not all been eaten alive by now living out in the drylands without what he considered to be basic modern survival equipment.

“Not every hunt is this dramatic, Andred, you must have good luck.” Grinned Nesbin as he patted his shoulder in a fatherly manner.

“I’d hate to see bad luck out here.” Noted Andred grimly as he pulled Leela closer to him while carefully cradling her head. Despite her dizziness Leela was quite silently enjoying herself being in his arms.  
  
“Well thanks to you two, we’ve managed to avoid seeing the worst of bad luck today. Leela’s heart beats as strongly as any Outsider, but there might be a decent Outsider’s spirit in you yet, Andred.”

“I hate to leave you to do all the cleaning up.” Protested Leela who was finding it harder to stay awake in Andred’s arms, whether that was from the relaxed feeling that came with him holding her so close or a concussion was still to be decided.

“You’ve earned a rest for now, Leela.” Assured Nesbin who then waved them off in the direction of camp. It was a good hour’s walk away and they had better get started.

\-------------------

“This isn’t good.” Stated the co-pilot grimly as he pulled the standard issued Chancellery guard stazer out of the sand and knocked any remaining sand from its muzzle. He looked around the vast expanse of desert that was the drylands. It seemed like there was nothing but shifting sands and rocky pits for miles. The two had not been able to get a clear lock on Andred’s location, so they thought it best to just punch in the coordinates of where they last dropped the Commander off and would start from there. Yards away from that location they located the weapon that they were sure no guardsmen would leave behind willingly. This was not promising.

“It was dark, maybe he just dropped.” Countered the Pilot as the Co-pilot sat down next to him in transport examining the stazer for telltale signs of anything that might explain why Andred left it behind.

“Why would he have taken it out in the first place, then?” Questioned the Co-pilot. The pilot was now frustrated and barked back,

“I don’t know! Why did he have to go after that stupid savage girl?! His idiocy is going to get us forced regenerations for sure if he’s gotten himself eaten by whatever animals roam out here!” The pilot lightly slammed his head on the console of the transport in defeat.  
  


“We aren’t licked yet,” Insisted the Co-pilot as he continued,

“Maybe he made it to the Outsider camp. The robot dog isn’t here and that thing is a good enough weapon in a pinch, yeah?”

“With our luck, the Outsiders boiled him for stew if an animal didn’t get to him first!” Growled the Pilot.

“The Outsiders aren’t that wild. They were on their way to being Time Lords afterall! Just not everyone can make the cut like us.” Retorted the Co-pilot trying hard to believe that. He said enough bad things about those savages when they came up that it was kinda funny that he should be defending their civility now.

“Fine, we’ll go visit our ‘wilder kin’ to ask if they have seen him. I just hope they don’t throw spears at us. Rassilon help us if Andred is dead. But if this all goes pear shaped, then I hope either they eat you first, or the council regenerates you first so I can at least watch.” Grumbled the Pilot, who then took off in the direction of the last known encampment of the strange Outsiders.

“Worst comes to worse we can try blaming them if the Commander’s death.” Suggested the Co-pilot.

\----------------------------

Before they had left the hunting party, Andred had been sure to provide Leela with some pain medicine to make her trip of being carried in Andred’s arms for an hour across the drylands easier on her. He thought he did a good job addressing any threat of infection, but he wanted a closer look when they got back to camp. He also carefully cradled her neck for fear that any jostling of it could lead to further damage. That had been a nasty whiplash she had gotten from that beast and if he were honest for a few moments he had thought that the monster had snapped her neck. He had been relieved for only a moment by her still walking around before he was rushing to aid her in the fight. 

Andred had to reengineer some enzymes for the painkillers to behave better for human physiology, but it was nothing that he could not jiggery pokery with the basic kit he had. With the headache she was feeling as more of a dull ache than as worse as it could be, she rather enjoyed being this close to Andred. Being fussed over had its charms that she was finding quite enjoyable when the fussing was being done by what she considered to be a gorgeous man. She was also very impressed that he had been holding her close to his body in the blistering heat of the drylands for almost an hour and seemed to show no signs of tiring or even sweating. Unlike her...she could do with some water soon and maybe a bath. Her mind began to wander to more licentious places and wondered if that stamina of Andreds could be applied to other activities, but before she could muse on that pleasant subject for long, the camp was in sight. 


	7. Caught in the middle of a transport and a sandy place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela gets some more medical treatment in the field.

**Chapter 7 - Caught in the middle of a transport and a sandy place**

Andred carried Leela into the camp and made a beeline to the tent that they had shared the night before around a fire. He gathered any fur blankets and mats that he could politely find in the tent and rolled up his guards’ uniform jacket to make a pillow for her head by the hearth.

“Mistress! Have you been damaged? What has happened?” Questioned K9 in as much distress as a robot dog could be, his head hanging low.

“I will be fine, K9. I was careless during a hunt, but Andred has taken very good care of me.” Assured Leela as K9 ran a scan on Leela and reported,

“Injuries are non life threatening but you have sustained a slight concussion, lacerations, and damage to several vertebrae and surrounding muscle tissue in your neck. Additional treatment at a health care facility is suggested otherwise permanent damage could result.”

“I will do what I can, K9, until we can get Leela in for proper treatment.” Assured Andred, who was wondering if he could not enlist the help of the Outsiders to help him make the trek back to the Citadel for help. With K9’s help anyone could help keep Leela in relative comfort and from getting worse while he was gone. But that was for later. 

Andred began to boil water to sterilize it to help wash Leela’s head wound before disinfecting it again. Andred was very happy that he had paid close attention to his first aid classes at the academy as a young cadet. Leela had mentioned that her neck hurt when she turned it. He just wished he had a way to stabilize her neck properly until he could get some proper Time Lord medical equipment to help Leela’s neck injury heal.

“Thank you, Andred. You have taken very good care of me. I feel like a Sevateem child...getting hit like that by prey.” Smiled Leela as she let out a sigh while trying to get comfortable. 

“I just wish I could do more for you right now... And what you just said about getting hurt is nonsense! You killed one beast and managed to save myself and another person before taking just one hit. And you still wanted to fight! You risked your life to save us and I am very grateful for your heroism, Leela. ...if only I hadn’t lost my communicator I could try to repay your…”

It was at that moment that he heard the unmistakable sound of transport shuttle engines.

“K9, look after Leela, I need to go outside for a moment.”

“Affirmative.” Declared K9 as Andred raced for the tent entrance. There was indeed a transport shuttle landing in the middle of what was considered by the Outsider’s standards to be the ‘square’ of their ‘town’, much to the annoyance of the Outsiders. They liked to be left alone by the meddling Time Lords of the Citadel and were not appreciating them literally dropping in unannounced. The commotion had already begun to reach a boiling point before the Pilot even touched the ground. Andred ran past all the weapons-bearing angry Outsiders to the side of the transport that opened, not unlike an earth helicopter. Andred banged on the side door and much to the co-pilot's hesitation he slowly opened the door.

“Andred! You’re alive! We lost contact with you and feared the worst.” Said the co-pilot while nervously eyeing the locals who were now standing a bit back that Andred was engaging with the other Time Lords. They trusted him to take care of the nuisance Time Lords.

“Lost my glove with the communicator. Do we have the emergency medical kit handy in this transport?” Asked Andred as he looked among the secured boxes tucked away throughout the craft.

“Uh, yeah under the seat over there. We found your stazer and feared the worst, you should…What are you doing?” Questioned the Co-pilot as Andred walked past him and retrieved the med kit box.

“Thanks, I need this.” Said Andred who was focused on his task at hand and then left with the med box in the direction of the tent.

“Hey hold on! We got in a lot of trouble over this! Where are you going? We need you to come with us!” Shouted the Co-pilot over the engine as he started after Andred. The pilot, now very confused and angry, was about to follow after them, but decided against it when some of the Outsiders started taping at his window with their spears to kill the freakin’ loud engine already. He did as commanded, locked himself in the cockpit, and decided he’d just wait for them here.

Andred ran excitedly into the tent looking like a raggedy crazy person to the Time Lord following him. How did he go mad in just one night and a day? Thought the Co-pilot. The Co-pilot then with a small hint of disgust went into the tent as well. By now many of Leela’s friends who had not gone on the hunt had gathered around to offer their support to Leela. The two escorts that had come with Andred and Leela had spread the news about their epic hunt and battle with the creatures out in the drylands’ wilds and wished to offer their thanks and encouragement to Leela for her bravery. Including Ablif’s widow who had placed a lovely patchwork looking cloth blanket over Leela. After all the sweating Leela had done outside, now inside the cool tent, Ablif’s widow noticed that Leela looked cold as a few times she shivered. Another friend offered to make Leela tea, but Leela declined for now, just water would do.

“Leela we are in luck. Here let me put this around your neck.” Andred said to Leela as he began to put the neck brace on her.

“What strange necklace is this? I can’t move my neck in it.” Questioned Leela as Andred snapped the brace securely together and lovingly stroked a few loose hairs from her face.

“That’s the idea, it keeps you from causing more damage to your neck by protecting it from movement and taking off some of the pressure of holding up your neck yourself.” Explained Andred.

“I do feel a little better with it on, but I do not think I could fight in it.” Leela joked to the Time Lord.

“No fighting for you for a bit. You need to recover. I’ll protect you until you can protect me again.” Smile Andred back. Leela took Andred’s hand and sweetly just looked into his eyes, their tender moment only being wrecked by the Co-pilot hissing into his ear, and then pulling him aside,

“Commander, we need to leave! It’s not safe here among the savages.”

“We aren’t leaving until Leela is stable and the Outsiders are not savages, they are good people.” Retorted Andred. The Co-pilot was stressed, tired, and single mindedly focused on saving his own skin. Doing so had nothing to do with Leela, he needed to bring Andred back to the Citadel, now! This was too much trouble for Andred’s stupid hormonal social experiment with this human female. Nothing was obviously going to ever come of this fling with her and Andred needed to be slapped back into a more Time Lord frame of mind for all their sakes.

“Oh just leave her, she’s fine! The Lord President isn’t going to miss one wild woman that he left behind anyway! Do you have any idea the trouble we’re in over this fleeting dalliance of yours?!” Snapped the Co-pilot like he wasn’t talking to a commanding officer. Andred was taken aback by this outburst. He understood that his associate was under stress, you could tell that from just looking at him, but he wasn’t going to tolerate such talk involving his personal life or Leela.

“I am courting this woman, very soon to be formally courting her. So I suggest you don’t say another insulting thing about her, unless you want real trouble!” Roared Andred not unlike a lion might. The Co-pilot silenced at this enough for K9 to pipe up,

“We need to safely move the Mistress to the transport and bring her back to the Citadel. Your transport contains a stretcher. Please, bring it now. ” Stated K9. The Co-Pilot raised an eyebrow at the robot dog giving him orders. 

Leela seemed a bit apprehensive at leaving the camp to go back to the place she had run from. Andred sensed her unease and rubbed her hand with his thumb,

“I know that the Citadel probably isn’t your favorite place right now and that you came here because among the Outsiders is where you wanted to be, but I promise if you let me get you medical care at the Citadel, I will bring you back as soon as you are healed. Please let me bring you for proper treatment, dear Leela.” Assured Andred and Leela trusted his word.

“Very well. I shall accept your help, Andred.” Declared Leela and Andred’s heart soured at the trust Leela had extended to him despite everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

“Great, you stay right there with K9, and we’ll get the stretcher!” Cheered Andred as he got up.

“I have no intention to move until you return.” She answered back.

The Pilot saw the Co-pilot return with Andred and was hopeful that they would finally get out of here. He was growing tired of the glares the Outsiders were giving him. Which was why he was so confused and disappointed when the two went to the back of the transport and came out with a stretcher that they used for rescue missions. What or who did they need that for? Well he imagined that if he waited long enough this unusual day would give him the answer soon enough. He readied the transport for take off in every way but turning on the engine, he did not want to risk the Outsiders causing any more scratches to the transport shuttle.

“Take care, Leela. We will see you soon.” Said one Outsider to Leela as they waited for Andred’s return.

“Take the blanket with you to keep you warm in that drafty Citadel.” Grinned Ablif’s Widow.

“You have rejected the Time Lord way of life... are you not upset by my leaving the drylands to seek their help now?” Questioned, Leela, feeling like she was more playing at the Outsider life than committing to it. Ablif’s widow smiled and replied,

“Wherever you go, you are one of us. And humans are not built the same as Gallifreyans are, so it is not fair to judge what medical care you need in comparison to us. Besides you will still reject Time Lord ways even there. Going back to the Citadel in pursuit of love is the least Time Lord thing you can possibly do there. And your Time Lord has been being very ‘unTime Lord’ lately himself too when it involves matters involving you. We all could not help but notice.”

“But he is not my Time Lord...not yet anyway.” Leela contested their knowing looks.

“Oh, he is very much already yours. We see that too. He would not have endured our ‘welcome’ if he wasn’t looking to be your Time Lord.” The widow grinned knowingly to Leela. Leela would have turned away in a rare blush if her neck was not already braced in place, but she did thank the woman for her encouragement. Leela then quickly changed the subject to her friends out in the drylands on the hunt.

“Please, tell Nesbin farewell for me. I feel awful just leaving like this without saying goodbye...or even getting to taste the meat of the creature that gave me so much trouble. 

“We’ll save you some jerky.” Grinned another Outsider woman.

Andred and the Co-pilot came back in with the stretcher and very carefully placed Leela on to it and strapped her down.

“Leela the restraints are to help keep you from moving while we are in flight, but I can adjust anything you like if you are uncomfortable.” Explained Andred.

“Make sure you take this with you. This blanket is a gift for Leela and I don’t want her to lose it.” Ablif’s Widow instructed Andred, who said his thanks and promised to watch after it if Leela could not. He then draped the blanket back over Leela and carefully helped lift her up along with the Co-pilot. He marveled at how beloved Leela was among the Outsiders in the short amount of time she knew them. He just guessed it was a testament to how wonderful she was.

“We’ll have you feeling better in no time, Leela. Come along, K9. We are going to help your Mistress feel better.” Declared Andred to which the little dog declared the affirmative. Ten minutes later and after a few more goodbyes, The two shuttle operators, Andred, Leela, and her little dog too were flying back to the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Citadel we go!


	8. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes going to the hospital.

**Chapter 8 - Recovery  
By The-Plot-Thinens**

  
Leela did not like this Time Lord examination room. It was different from the one she had been in with Andred earlier. It reminded her too much of a room where she had once almost been ‘vaporized’ with all its odd lights and strange machines sticking out of the ceiling. The only comfort she had, while laying down in a strange backless gown and waiting for her examination to be over, was that her dog and Andred had been allowed in the exam room with her as her ‘advocates’. Whatever that meant. Andred held Leela’s hand while the same Time Lord medical man from earlier held a square shaped flat object in front of her.

“At least it’s not you coming in injured this time around, Commander…Oh. Yes, yes, this human has sustained a nasty bit of trauma to the vertebrae of their neck. Some swelling. A few cuts to the head. This one on the back is a bit deep...” The physician explained to Andred and not Leela, as he looked over the human. Andred was getting annoyed. He felt more like he was sitting through a veterinarian visit for a pet flubble rather than a medical exam for a person. True Leela probably had little modern medical knowledge but the physician should try to make an effort at bedside manner for his patient...which at the least would involve making eye contact and talking to Leela directly.   
  
“Yes, we established that in the field, doctor. What is to be done about it.” He said in a clipped voice after enduring watching Leela be ‘dehumanized’ for 30 minutes. He wanted this doctor to perform treatment already.

“We have some dermal regenerators setting we can calibrate to her species. I can repair the muscle damage and the slight crack here in the vertebrae over here. But we don’t normally treat humans. I wouldn’t feel comfortable sending her right back out into the wild after this. Best to have her on bed rest and observation for a week just to make sure there are no unseen side effects.” Advised the physician to Andred, any flickering of concern probably coming from his worry of being blamed for harming The Doctor’s human pet. This doctor was ignoring Leela again, Andred grumbled to himself. He then turned to Leela and asked,

“Leela, this doctor says that he can treat your wounds, but you will have to remain in the Citadel for seven days afterwards to make sure that your treatment worked. Is that alright with you?” Leela found these terms acceptable and agreed to undergo the procedure. Andred let out a sigh of relief. The table that Leela was on then changed shape to best suit a patient lying on their side and the physician asked Leela to lay on her side which she did while not letting go of Andred’s hand. Andred diverted his eyes as the back of her gown was only tied on by a loose cord. The physician then pulled out yet more instruments that he proceeded to adjust to what he believed to be acceptable parameters for a human female. He then picked up another device and injected a needle into Leela’s shoulder. Knocking her out and causing her hand to go limp and surprising Andred who turned his head at the sudden motion.

“Why did you do that? She doesn’t need to be asleep for this procedure?” Questioned Andred confused. The old physician just grinned,

“I didn’t want to risk her flaring or getting scared. It's not good if she moves while I’m working.” Andred was now very cross and growled,

“Then you should have asked her to hold still! She’s not going to get scared, she's very brave and I wouldn’t even be standing here if not for that bravery. She saved my life! And I’ll spend the rest of mine thanking her for that if she will let me.” 

The physician did not deal with it too often, but on the occasion an advocate for a patient could become emotional during a procedure. Luckily he had read about what to do in this case when he was bored once back in medical training. The physician thought this Lord rather young, so best to set him straight as any elder would. The physician then said in a scolding voice, that he was sure would bring sense to the young Lord’s head,

“Commander, let me do my work. What has become of emotional detachment lessons at the Academy since I was there? I begin to worry. Such an emotional display is not becoming of your station. Especially over a lower life form like this.”

“Leela is not some lower lifeform animal that doesn’t know what's good for themselves or that we are trying to help her. She’s a person like you or me!” Deflected Andred his nostrils flaring, which caused K-9 to be on the alert.

“Like you or me?” The physician did his best to hold in his laughter, “Young Lord, please don’t make me laugh when I’m holding sensitive instruments, hmm?” Giggled the Time Lord doctor. 

Andred took a large intake of air, the physician's words reminded Andred of what the Lord was doing at that moment. His concern for Leela rose above his outrage at the rude words of the Time Lord doctor. Andred begrudged that he was not going to change this Medical practitioners world view at this moment. Though If he had not been healing Leela’s injuries then Andred might have given this healer a black eye that would need healing too. Fortunately, Leela was not awake to hear any of this so he just waited next to Leela holding her limp hand and needlessly assuring K9 that his Mistress would be fine. Of course the robot dog already knew that but it at least made Andred feel better to do so. Sitting in silence while the physician worked, Andred couldn’t help but also feel ashamed that before he met Leela he probably would have agreed with this Time Lord about humans. He probably still had a lot more to learn about people who were not Time Lords. It would be tough going, but it would make him a better Time Lord for it and more deserving of someone like Leela.

An hour after the surgical procedure, Leela woke up in a different room than she remembered being in before. Had she fallen asleep? She guessed that she must have. She was accustomed to being rendered unconscious in battle at this point, but she did not recall getting a blow to the skull. So oddly enough she must have fallen asleep. She coxed her head from side to side. Her neck was not in such great pain anymore but her body did ache with a slight stiffness. Once she became fully aware she instinctively went to find her knife but her hand was already occupied. Her hand was being held by Andred, who appeared to have nodded off in the plastic looking chair next to her. And in his other hand were her weapons that he must have safe guarded for her. How sweet.

“Mistress! You are again conscious!” the little robot dog cheered in its own metallic way. Leela quickly shushed the K9,

“Quiet, K9 you will wake Andred. Where are we?” 

“Apologies, Mistress. You have been asleep for an hour since your procedure was performed. This is the room for recovery rest.” Explained K9 in a softer helpful voice. Leela nodded and turned her attention back to the handsome sleeping Time Lord. She had not seen Andred sleep before. She had actually beat him to sleep last night and he was already awake when she had risen that morning. He looked so peaceful and adorable while sleeping. And if she had known the reference she’d think him a real sleeping beauty too. Leela could not help but stroke a quiff of his hair with her free hand and wondered if one day after this span of a year might she be privy to this sight everyday. Leela then thought of how much exertion that the Time Lord had gone through that day and reasoned that of course he would become tired and need to rest once he had a moment to do so.

“How long has he been asleep?” Questioned Leela of her dog in a hushed voice.

“Master Andred went off line 23 microspans ago. I have been standing sentry in his place. You were not left vulnerable to attack, Mistress.” Answered the robot dog dutifully.

“I was not worried about being left vulnerable, K9...I just thought that if he had not slept for long then I would not wish to disturb his rest.” explained Leela in a whisper. The two former companions of The Doctor would have let Andred rest longer but then another Time Lord, a nurse of sorts came in through a sliding door to check on Leela. This of course awoke Andred and annoyed Leela.

“Oh Leela, you are awake! I’m sorry I should not have fallen asleep!” Harped up Andred his voice filled with guilt. Leela assured him that it was fine and he needed the rest, but then Andred’s next concern came to mind. Where was Leela going to spend her recovery time? He did not want her going back to the drylands yet and Leela had expressed to him that she would not live with a man she was courting as a prospective husband if they were not married. Then it struck him, Rodan! Rodan was Leela’s friend. Perhaps she would not mind Leela staying a few days with her. Especially if he saw to all her needs.   
  
“Leela, if Rodan would allow it, would you mind staying at her den for your recovery period?” Questioned the Time Lord.

“If she would allow it, then I would like to stay with my friend as long as you come to visit.” Smiled Leela.

After leaving the hospital wing any worry about housing for Leela was pushed aside when Rodan happily agreed to put up her friend. Having spent time in the drylands, Rodan perfectly understood how dangerous it could be and how injuries like the ones Leela had sustained could be commonplace. Rodan, who lived in an even smaller apartment in the Citadel at a lower level with not as flattering a view from her window, did not have a spare bed but she did have a very comfortable couch that with enough pillows and blankets would make a good bed for her neck injury recovery period. They had a quick meal of food capsules that Leela, being a good sport, agreed to try. The chalking bits that the Time Lords called food were certainly not as flavorful as the food that the Outsiders ate and she hoped that this wasn’t the only thing she’d be eating from now on when she was in the Citadel. As if reading her mind from Leela’s expression, Andred assured,

“Time Lords eat other things besides these food capsules, Leela. We just all had a long day and this is what we Time Lords would consider a quick meal. Like your jerky is to you.” Not wanting to insult her host’s meal, she just nodded and made no comments about her jerky being so much better. Rodan let out a small yawn and stretched her arms.   
  


“I need my beauty rest, so if it is all the same to you, Andred can see himself out.” Smiled Rodan who knew she had yet another day of work ahead of her helping to repair the damage that the Sontarans caused. She was happy that her technician skills were finally being utilized, but it was exhausting work. She then got up, wished Leela a good night and went back to her sleeping chamber.

It was getting rather late now and Andred was all but done tucking in Leela when she asked him to sit with her for just a while before leaving.

“Gladly.” Grinned Andred as he set a cushion down on the floor so he could rest his head close to her pillow.


	9. Friends Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela is recovering and Timelords are doing what they do best, making plans.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

**Chapter 9 - Friends Talking** **  
  
**

It was what could be called another beautiful day on Gallifrey. Or at least you could tell if the majority of Rodan’s view of the morning sky from her bedroom window wasn’t mostly obstructed by a large building across the way from her apartment. She didn’t mind that too much, she had told herself. Her living quarters were comfortable enough, she had her table for tinkering. And as for the view, she usually had plenty of opportunities to see the outside world from the many windows inside the climate controlled world that was the inside of the Citadel. Not that she had really noticed much of the outside world until recently.

Rodan went about her morning routine and now fully dressed, she walked out into her main living area to greet the world and possibly a sleeping Leela. Judging by the pain medicine she had been prescribed for swelling she might still be a bit sluggish today, so best to wake her gently. Rodan had expected to find Leela asleep on her couch nestled in blankets and pillows. She had not expected to find Andred still in her home asleep on the floor with his head being protectively cradled by Leela. He was not very good at seeing himself out, Rodan thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and went to make some tea for now three people instead of the expected two. She was a little annoyed at Andred since this whole thing seemed a bit scandalous to her, but she tempered any negative emotions and reminded herself that Andred had had a rough time in the Drylands too. But she wasn’t above making him squirm just a bit over it. Her tea now ready, she brought her teapot and an extra two cups, in addition to her own, to her small table she had by the couch that her guests slept on. Getting comfortable in an armchair across from them, she sat and quietly sipped her tea, waiting for them to wake up.

Ten minutes later, and having to endure watching some of the most sickeningly sweet unconscious cuddles, protective behavior, and moans from her two guests, Rodan began to lose her patience. She coughed loudly enough that it roused a now half awake Commander Andred who was rather startled. He looked about still ‘attached’ to Leela, his muzzy eyes then falling on Rodan.

“You know for a couple who doesn’t yet want to live together... you do sleep very close to each other.” Noted Rodan somewhat teasingly. Andred’s TimeLord brain finally catching up to him realized that he must have nodded off on the floor beside Leela. He had stayed the whole night! This would not do at all for propriety's sake. By now Leela was coming around though a bit groggy from her medicine. Andred seeing that she was awake very quickly apologized to Leela for any possible insults to her honor he might have caused. Or scandal he might have brought on to Rodan by passing out on the floor of an unattached TimeLady’s home. Leela was trying to understand what had Andred so upset now? She had been very happy to see him first thing in the morning again, so why wasn’t he happy to see her too? Unfortunately for Leela, Andred began to ramble on autopilot,

“I got to leave, I have to be back at my post in two spans. It’s early...yes... if I leave now, no one will see me here.” He then noted his shaggy appearance,

“Rassilon! I’ve neglected to even freshen up beyond a scrub of my face and hands at the hospital earlier yesterday! I can’t go to work like this!” He had upset his routine so much this week and it seemed the stress of the upset of the normal and the scandal that he had unwittingly created were taking over his mind. So much so that he didn't even notice Leela’s confusion and he was all but out the door when Rodan, managed to finally get his attention,

“Andred. At least have a cup of tea to go. I’m not mad at you. You were exhausted, just like Leela. Not like you’d get up to anything in state you both were in last night anyway. There is no scandal caused by housing a friend too exhausted to walk.” Rodan then produced the travel cup and handed it to the Timelord and the heat of the cup seemed to ground him. He thanked the TimeLady and then made his way to the door only to be stopped by Leela who called out to him,

“Andred.” Andred felt like an even bigger idiot having all but forgotten Leela in his half asleep and panicked state. Leela made to get up, but Andred approached her instead, and like a caring nurse said,

“Oh Leela, Don’t get up on my account. Please don’t overexert yourself today. You’re meant to be resting and lying down.” He still felt very bad for all the trouble he caused, but seeing Leela on her back draped in cozy blankets made him traitorously think that there were worse things than waking up to find out the woman you are almost officially courting was using your head as a pillow. He blushed again and Leela noted his eyes failed to meet hers. He was still really ashamed that he stayed the night and Leela would not allow that.

“I am not mad that you were in need of rest and my honor is not damaged in my eyes anymore than last night. I just wanted to tell you that I will miss you and I hope that you have a good day.” Leela then pulled on Andred’s armor that was still a bit of a gritty mess from the desert and pulled him somewhat gently towards her for a slightly less than chaste kiss to see him off.

“I hope to see you again soon.” Declared Leela to which Andred stuttered something about wild vortisaurs not being able to keep him away for long and left for his home to freshen up for work. He noted that his quarters felt very lonely and empty without Leela there and by his own design would continue to remain so for quite a while.

————————————————————

“Wait so you had a misunderstanding with Andred and you left, because you thought he would never marry you? But then he chased after you through the Drylands and begged you to give him another chance?! I’m sorry I missed that, I’d like to have seen a Time Lord like him beg.”  
  
“Rodan! Poor Andred went through a lot just to see me! He was captured, lost possessions, and hogtied.” Scolded Leela who was trying not to literally jump to his defense and to stick by her promise to Andred to rest today. Rodan took a moment to imagine the funny scene that was Andred hogtied and replied,

“Oh I’m just having some fun, Leela. Might suggest holding on to that soldier, if he’s willing to go through all that to be with you. He’s a good catch too, he has a good chance of moving up the ranks in security around here.” 

“I did appreciate him going out of his way to find me.” Noted Leela, while wondering if Rodan meant that Andred might become the chief of the Citadel warriors one day. She hoped so, he’d be good at it. Not only that but if her future mate had more authority then perhaps she could help make sure that the Chancellery Guard were trained more properly. Many of Andred’s men, especially the traitorous ones had died far too easily. A Sevateem child was equipped enough to take on a few of them easily. Leela’s attention was then brought back to Rodan.

“But I have to leave for work soon so let’s get you freshened up. Oh, and the shower, I’ve got to show you how to use it, every shower just seems different, doesn’t it? Also let’s get you in a proper bed for the rest of the day too. Since I’m not using it, I see no reason for you not to use my bed while I’m working. It’s even got a hyper sonic setting to encourage relaxation when you lay down on it.” Grinned Rodan, really excited to have her friend with her and wishing she could just stay and talk to the Sevateem warrior all day as she led her to the bedroom down the hall.  
  
Leela was no stranger to plumbing anymore. She had lived on the TARDIS for ages and The Doctor’s Time and Spaceship took personal joy in introducing her to all kinds of different conveniences for her to enjoy after she was done being confused or just startled by them. Once she understood that the TARDIS was alive and trying to play host, this made all the crazy things that happened inside that tiny box that was bigger on the inside make some sense. She also appreciated when the Doctor’s TARDIS gave her instructions on how to wear all the ridiculous clothing that was ‘required’ when they went on some adventures. That being said Rhodan was right, showers were all very different in how they operated which was usually why Leela preferred the large bathtub in the TARDIS’ bathroom over any unnatural waterfalls. Though the TARDIS did introduce her to the concept of a hot spring shower-like waterfall which was nice. 

That being said Leela would have never figured out how to use the shower if Rodan had not told her that it was slightly telepathic for perfect water temperature delivery. Rodan did her best to instruct Leela in the time she had remaining, but Leela had not mastered the concept. She managed to ‘instruct’ the water to turn on, but like a shower she had once used on Earth, the water needed a little time to warm up. 20 minutes later and Leela was out of the shower in a towel and looking for her clothing. So far she had only managed to find her belt and knives that she had left on the counter by the bathroom door.

“Rodan, I cannot find my clothing, have you seen them?” Leela asked Rodan as the TimeLady was practically walking out the door. Rodan replied quickly,

“I sent them to be sonic washed, they were covered in grease, grime, and something else.”

“But I need my clothes! I have no other clothes!” Shouted Leela with a worried and annoyed tone in her voice.

“I left something for you to wear for sleeping on my bed, it’s yours to keep, now I have to go! Get some good rest. There’s food in the suspended cold storage for you.” Rodan said in a hurried voice just as the door to her living quarters closed behind her.

“What is ‘suspended cold storage’?” Leela asked herself wishing her robot dog was awake to tell her. 

Leela was now alone in her friend's home and with only a towel to her name and a recharging K-9 in the next room as company. She decided she would do well to see just what Rodan had left for her to wear. 

_______________

To say that Andred worked his shift free of distraction and endless paperwork would be untrue. After he was done filling in his missing gear and creatively elaborating on having lost them in protection of the President’s friends, he then had patrol to do about the citadel and then at the scanners. All the while thinking more about Leela and how he was going to pack 100 years of courtship into one year. There would have to be gift exchanges. Letters praising Leela’s merits. Possible recreational outings. Some TimeLord courtships involved trips to places of inspiration to talk about future house alliances. Well he could get creative in that sense since Leela had no TimeLord House she was from. And then there was the formal introduction to his family which usually was one of the first things that was done during serious courtship. He wondered how his family would take it. He hoped well. Moving quickly by 20 years ahead of schedule was seen as scandalous, overeager, inconvenient, or wreckless by TimeLord standards when it came to any formal event. How would they react to him wanting to secure a marriage within a year to a year and half of beginning a courtship. It was practically eloping! One of his superiors came into the room briefly and he had to look busy. He had to get a hold of himself. He couldn't be fantasizing about Leela while he was on the job, he scolded himself. All the while still traitorously finding the idea of eloping with Leela possibly to Arcadia or Karn very exciting.

Andred had pondered much on Leela while he had returned to his quarters and prepared for work and he continued to when he had time to reflect on what Leela had shouted during the hunt. That she would not be robbed of her wedding night twice. The thought made him blush with an exhilaration he had not felt so strongly since before all the emotion was trained out of him at the Academy. It was encouraging that the Sevateem woman expressed so publicly a desire to still want him that way even after all the trouble he’d put her through. On the other hand, he didn't like that she felt that she had been robbed of such a night with him. Especially when he had been the thief that had taken it away from her. 

He’d have to try to make up for any feeling of being short changed as much as he could during their courtship. Hopefully then Leela would not mind waiting the whole year for the marriage. The marriage that would then allow them to have a chance at the physical intimacy that she believed was to come on the same day The Doctor had left her with him. Leela was a very beautiful, spirited, amazing woman, and with his new awakening feelings towards her, waiting a year would be hard on him too. 

Andred was growing ever sure that it would happen and Leela would be a part of his family of Redlooms. He began wondering if he should wear his red formal chancellery guard coat to the ceremony or something more traditional to his house. He wondered how Leela might be dressed on the day….His protective nature kicked into high gear and he wished to provide her every comfort on Gallifrey that he could. One of which was being sure to research a new doctor to take Leela to. He’d first want to know about their views or treatment of humans before he would let a physician touch her again. He wanted to know everyone’s view on humans these days. He’d never wondered what his fellow guards had thought on the subject before, but now he did. He finished yet another paper and couldn’t help but remember how much nicer this whole process had been with Leela sitting next to her. **  
  
**

‘Leela if you had any idea how much you vex me on so many levels. You’d have 100 times the confidence you already have when it comes to me and my desire to be attached to you.’ He groaned to himself.

—————-———————-

Much to Leela’s annoyance, not only had the bed clothing that Rodan had provided for her were much too many layers then needed, they were also just a little too small for her to be comfortable in. Leela mulled over the outfit with her knife, she hated to damage her friend’s garments that had been gifted to her, but if she didn’t do some modifications then she’d be sitting in bed in just a towel or naked all day. Not that she had a problem with either, but she figured she should at least try to wear it. Leela cut off the arms of the nightshirt. Her arms were much too muscular to fit in the slimmer long sleeves. She then split the front of the collar in two, down about three inches, to make room for her chest. Rodan was not as big in the chest as Leela was and this freed up room for her. Lastly, the shirt was too long and Leela cut it until she felt she would have maximum mobility in it. Two slits on either side were all that was needed and she was ready for sleep or battle, if ambushed, for any reasons. As traveling with The Doctor had made her expectant of trouble at any odd time or place. She didn’t care too much for the color purple of the garment, but this was clothing made just for sleeping so who cared what color it was. Having performed her modification, Leela then climbed into Rodan’s bed, which was indeed quite comfortable. If her job was to lay in this bed all day to help heal, it would not be too much of a burden. Leela put her knife under the pillow and then fell asleep.

“Andred!” Called Rodan from across the security dining hall. Andred looked up from his warm mug of tea to see Rodan coming up to him with a small tray of food capsules.

“Rodan. It is good to see you.” Smiled Andred as he took Rodan’s hand and gave it a friendly shake, before inviting her to sit with him.

“So how has your day been. I hope you haven’t gotten into any trouble.” Declared Rodan. Andred expecting that Leela had already filled her in on the Adventure he’d been on with Leela sheepishly grinned,

“No, not too much trouble, but there was about a yard of paperwork to fill out. Thank you for taking in Leela while she is on bed rest.” Rodan assured Andred that Leela was her friend and it was not a problem at all to help a friend and let a hero of Gallifrey recover in her home for a week.

“You are a hero too from that dangerous though brief conflict too, Lady Rodan.” Noted Andred. The two then began discussing ways to keep Leela’s mind active while she rested for the week, hoping that Leela would like their ideas. 

All the while they were conspiratorially leaning in closer to plan together, they did not realize that the two of them were being closely watched. Watched with great interest from across the busy room.

“Well generally you engage in one social interaction or gift exchange a year in a 100 year courtship... 2 if they actually like each other I’ve heard said. You’d have to do like 8 rituals of courtship a month to get it all done in a year. I hope you can find the time. But I guess they don’t all have to be grand gestures if they are so frequent to each other.” Rodan considered as she ate her ‘food’.

“Spending the two days out of the week with Leela to accomplish that would be easy, I want to spend everyday with her if I could.” Andred all but moaned with a slight dreamy look at the prospect.

“Easy there, Andred. If you spend that much time with her, people will think you are already married or at least kissing.” Joked Rodan, while covering a blush as she was just a bit scandalized by the romantic declaration. It was just so not what she was used to. It was not entirely unpleasant to be an observer of a courtship at least she was finding. Much easier to enjoy a young romance when you were cheering for both sides too.

“Oh, uh we have already kissed... It’s the other stuff I wasn’t yet ready for, but Leela understood.” Blushed Andred in kind. Rodan now had all the pieces of the puzzle on what had been going on between Leela and Andred. Leela had been willing to give all of herself to her husband but not the TimeLord just formally courting her. ‘Good for Leela!’, Rodan thought, ‘Don’t do anything lasting without the handfasting’.

“Well, let’s make a plan to help you sweep Leela off her feet in the most appropriate ways possible.” Smiled Rodan excited for the new hobby. It might even be a learning experience for her too. She had heard about courtship rituals among ‘lesser species’ while in the academy and had always viewed such information equivalent to a fairy tale or at least an interesting traveling journal article.

Andred thanked Rodan for her enthusiasm, but insisted that he wanted to be the one to think up the courting gestures.

“What? You think you know what a human woman wants?” Questioned Rodan of the Timelord male. To which Andred skillfully retorted,

“Do you?”  
“Touché” replied Rodan.   
  
  


“I don’t think I will be good at romantic gestures at first but as I continue to observe and spend time with Leela, I think that I will learn more about her likes and dislikes when it comes to gestures of affection. But I will gladly consult with you if needed.” Assured Andred who then looks a bit pensive.

“Why do you look so serious, Andred? Surely courting gestures don’t all require that much seriousness. I seem to recall species like humans considering courtship an amusing distraction in life.” Rodan enquired.

  
  


“Rodan, I find myself with a scheduling issue and for TimeLords it isn’t so much that I have to fit 100 years of courtship into one year that I am realizing presents the biggest problem. I begin to wonder if I will be able to do so in a manner that Leela will find acceptable culturally.” Explained Andred to the Time Lady.

“Well, I can try to help, but I’m not betrothed, nor am I seeing anyone. So as far as personal experience, I have nothing to go by but what is written...let alone knowledge of an equivalent cultural human experience. But I guess I could help with spacing out the most important known benchmarks in a typical 100 years time for condensing so you don’t overwhelm her. I could also help you research if there is a human equivalent for her to relate to.” Declared the TimeLady. She paused a moment to think of her relatives who had been joined with another in recent memory. 

“You should definitely be seen in public a lot together and I think sharing meals together happens on the 20 year mark…so you should do that soon too. I’ll bet humans eat together when they like each other.” Declared Rodan, as she offered Andred a capsule of red that she noticed him eyeing, which was kind of like a dessert that would go well with his tea. Rodan didn’t care as much for the ‘sweets’ part of her meals, but hated food waste. He gratefully accepted and chewed the chalky pill that tasted a bit like a scone.

“You will have to ask Leela when humans do so in their courtship, because I can’t claim to know... You have to introduce her to your house soon.” Considered Rodan as Andred finished chewing. Andred took a hissing intake of air. His family would have to meet Leela within the year.

“Not honestly looking forward to that part, Rodan. TimeLords don’t tend to marry outside their own species and I’m from a rather conservative house, Redlooms. They’d probably have less objection with me marrying beneath my station let alone my species. That’s going to need to be done gently to avoid any painful issues.” Confessed a worried Andred to his friend. 

Rodan felt for the young Chancellery Guardsman, for she too came from a conservative household. She sometimes envied the more liberal houses. Growing up in her house, the word, “Change” was more of a dirty word than anything else. And her family was hard on her for her lack of a higher status job despite her intelligence. Though things in the last few days had become better for her, since she had a hand in helping stop a war and two invasions using her technical skills. True she couldn’t remember how she’d done it, but it had been noted for its merit by her house. In the past she’d been a bit of a disappointment to her house because the job she was assigned out of the Academy was basically traffic control as a transduction barriers monitor. This was especially a disappointment since she was more suited towards engineering. But that was in the past and maybe soon she’d be moving up in the world of security services in the Citadel. Maybe she’d get some perks like a bigger place or nicer hours. Having a bright up-and-comer like the Captain of the Chancellery Guard as a friend probably wouldn’t hurt her either.

“The sooner you get introductions out of the way the better, if you ask me. Oh... if you are going to be courting Leela for a year then you are going to need more permanent housing for Leela. My place isn’t big enough for two people. And from what I understand the only place she has to go back to is the Outsiders village. They seemed nice enough once Leela had a talk with them, but that will be one big commute for the two of you to see each other. Quite frankly I’m amazed she was able to find them twice… even with my categorical mind...everything looks the same out there in the Drylands without a map.” Declared Rodan. Andred let out a sigh,

“It’s too bad that she can’t live with me. My place has more than enough room for the two of us.”

“It’s not the most proprietous... but she could live with you until you two are wed if you are certain it is going to work out. Though it could affect your rise to future positions in security if your superiors are particularly prudish. There is risk. I suppose not marrying someone of your own species could affect that as well. Be completely certain of your feelings for her if you choose to do that. For both your sakes. I would not like to see you come to resent her if marriage to Leela were to stymie your career. Nor would I like to see Leela end up in a marriage with a TimeLord who would dare come to resent her at all for any reason.” Stated Rodan, a hint of warning in her voice towards him at the end of her sentence. 

“I am not going to come to resent Leela. I swear on my hearts that you can personally burn me through all my regeneration if it comes to that. I’d rather be stabbed through both my hearts than harm her in any way.” He pledged and continued, 

“And I agree that it would be a simpler solution to a housing problem if she would live with me, but Leela won’t have it. She doesn’t want to live with me in my quarters unless we are husband and wife.” Rodan then had an idea and piped up,

“Hold on, she is an honored guest of the President so maybe she could stay in the presidential suites….oh nevermind, those stuffy Lords on the council would never allow a human to stay there and they won’t just give someone a place to live in the Citadel without an occupation...but you could still try to use the President as a bit of leverage. Might make it look more a practical solution.”

“I’ll ask around security. No one with half a brain would not see the value that Leela’s hand to hand combat skills would bring to the guard as a whole. I’ll ask around and see if I can’t get her at least a consulting position, maybe combat instruction. I’ll report back later at your place. I hope Leela would like a job here at the Citadel. If she doesn’t want to try it then I’m just going to have to put credits down for a short range transport.”

“You really do care for Leela, Andred.” Smiled Rodan at her new friend as she took a sip of her own tea.

“I think I love her. I want her to know for sure soon. I just hope that words of affection in TimeLord match up to the appropriate time they would be expressed in human courtship.” Grinned the young lord a little nervously. It was then Rodan had a sense of the time. They had been talking for quite a while now.

“I’ve got to get back on shift soon, got to take the rest of my tea to go, goodbye, Andred.” waved Rodan, to which Andred said his adieu too. Andred turned his attention to the exit and could have sworn he saw a flash of his chapter house’s uniform colors disappear around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much much longer than I planned...The damn characters just keep wanting to do more things.


	10. What I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela isn't getting the best rest right now.

**Chapter 10 - What I want**

It was much later in the evening than Andred would have liked to have returned to Rodan’s apartment especially after his scandalous sleepover from before, but he was determined to see Leela and give her his first proffered gift of courtship, some lovely Gallifreyan blooms that matched her eyes since Leela did not have chapter house colors. He had picked them up on the way over, thinking himself especially nervous as he could have sworn he felt watched. He just wrote it off as jitters and focused on what he could say to his love. 

Andred was glad that he now could take off his helmet as it didn’t provide the best peripheral vision. Chancellery guards were required when out in public and still in uniform to wear their helmets, but not in the private housing section of the citadel if not on business. He knocked on the apartment door only to be greeted by K-9 as the door swept open. 

“Master…” noted the robot dog as he wagged his little wire tail at the red and gold clad TimeLord.

“K9, I see you have finished your recharge.” Smiled Andred, happy to see the machine that he associate with his precious human. Or rather precious human he hoped would have him at the end of their courtship.

S

“I have been fully recharged for 6 spans now and have been monitoring the Mistress’s vitals ever since.” Chirped the metal mutt. 

“Good boy, K9! Is she awake? Can I see her?” Asked Andred hopefully. It was a great comfort to Andred to have the medical based robot watching over Leela when he was away from her and he patted the little robot dog in thanks. K9 then circled around and extended his little sensor to double check his owners vitals.

“The Mistress is awake, but she is slightly incapacitated by a douse of her medicine I helped administer earlier... suggest that her physician assigned too strong a dosage for her physiology than necessary.” Informed K9. Andred cursed the physician and growled that K9 was now only to give Leela an amount the robot dog thought was best to treat Leela with.

“Rodan?” Andred called into the apartment for his friend as he stepped in, annoyed that Leela probably wouldn’t even feel the full effect of his first gesture of official courtship love towards her. K9 then piped up,

“Lady Rodan is not present, Master, but shall return soon. I have already taken the time to memorize all of your schedules and when you are most likely to return.” Andred thanked K9 for the helpful if not a bit uneasy information. He’d like to think he was a bit more spontaneous than that in his movements. He placed his helmet down on a table and gave himself a once over in a full length mirror on the wall near said small table against the wall. He then used his cape to polish a spot on his armor he thought was not quite shiny enough. He was now confident that he looked as dashing as he could look for his love, surely she’d think him more handsome now that his hair was combed and he wasn’t covered in grime and sand. He had a bit of confidence in his appearance in helping him now and if his body started to secrete some pheromones that might be pleasing to a human female, it was done without his direct knowledge. Then, bouquet in hand, he walked towards the direction of the bedroom Leela was in, only to turn the corner and have an unsteady Leela all but fall into his surprised arms.

‘Slightly incapacitated? K9 was being polite in that statement.’ Thought Andred as he held up Leela, his gift of blue Gallifreyan flowers left in a pile on the ground. He was about to ask her if she was well, but then realized that he was not holding her in the most respectable way possible in catching her, especially around her chest! He moved to right the terrible mistake only for Leela to steady herself using his chest as a weight to right herself and stand up straight.

“Andred, I heard your voice.” She smiled a little druggy but clearly aware of her surroundings.

“Leela, let me help you back on to the bed, you shouldn’t be standing right now!” Insisted Andred as he walked her the 25 or so feet to the bedroom and then sat her down carefully on Rodan’s soft bed. It was then that Andred had the time to note what Leela was wearing or rather barely wearing! He had thought her outfit he had first met her in to be revealing by Timelord standards, but what she was wearing now as what he assumed was bed clothing barely did the job.

‘She might not be even wearing undergarments!’ Thought a shocked Andred as he was trying his best to look away to give Leela her dignity, while also battling against his traitorous eyes that wanted to see just a little more of her. He at least tried his best to look her in the eyes and not admire the rest of her physical form. He then realized that Leela was speaking to him, it seemed sitting down made her more lucid. Leela held Andred’s hand and then asked,

Do you like it, Andred? My new ‘pajamas’ I think K9 said they were called.” At that Andred could not help but turn one eye to her to take in her full outfit that hid neither a curve nor hint at how ample her décolletage was. Upon looking at such a sight he peeped out without thinking,

“I do!... oh, but I shouldn’t!”

“I am confused, why should you not? Have I cut the garment in a way that is not pleasing to Timelords? I was worried that I might offend, but Rodan is smaller than me so I had to modify it or sleep unclothed.” Questioned Leela.

“No, no you made the right decision!” Bleated out Andred, his creative mind now picturing the scene that could have happened between them a few moments ago had she had gone with the other sleeping garment choice, before continuing, 

“It is very very pleasing to me...but…” Andred was unable to finish as at that moment he heard from the bedroom door,

“It's like the two of you just can’t help but find yourself in compromising positions. Andred get off the bed! Leela, you are not dressed for company, Andred is courting you and should not see you in your bed clothes!” Rodan scolded the two.

“Master Andred, your hearts are beating at double capacity, do you require a sedative?” Piped up K9 at her side.

“Oh, I bet they are!” Growled Rodan a bit as she handed Andred the bouquet of flowers she had found on the floor and had half expected to walk in on something worse for her to see. 

“Um, to answer you, Rodan, I’m not officially courting just yet…Leela needed my help getting into bed.” Explained Andred. 

“And you need help getting out.” Said Rodan as she raised an eyebrow at his comment. 

Realizing how his comment was construed the young Lord gestured his arm madly that it was not like that at all as he shot up off the bed.

The TimeLord then sheepishly handed the bouquet of flowers to the Sevateem woman wishing he could regenerate on the spot for messing this first ritual so poorly, but at least now he could start the courtship up officially.

“Leela, I meant to give you these flowers as a first official gesture of our new courtship.” He said while trying not to look at her. Leela accepted the flowers and Andred’s hearts soared. He was now officially on the road that would end with him married to the human woman he was sure he loved. Which would then be followed by a new beginning of their existence together as a happily wedded couple.

“Am I to eat them?” Leela asked, confused. She had never been handed flowers just for aesthetics before. Andred now felt embarrassed that he had assumed that Leela would get the gesture that seemed so obvious to him and turned to her worried,

“Oh no no, well, I guess you could, they are not toxic to humans, I made sure of that, but I doubt that they would taste good or give much nutrition, you are meant to just admire their beauty.” 

“Oh.” Replied Leela a bit confused, pretty things are nice, but why would someone want to give someone a gift that was not useful? Leela wondered if this was yet another cultural difference. Did Timelords give pretty things that you can’t use to someone that they wanted to be their mate?

‘Well, this was shaping up to be a disaster’, though Rodan. She then noticed that Andred had not diverted his eyes from Leela in his state of shock of having messed up yet again to understand Leela.

“Here Leela, you are meant to put them in a vase like this and admire the blooms now and again over a few days.” Instructed Rodan as she took the flowers from her and placed them in an empty nearby vase that she normally had just for decoration. She could hydrate them later. Rodan then looked back over to the clumsy lover of her friend.

“Andred, stop staring at Leela, she’s not dressed appropriately!” Growled Rodan again to the young TimeLord, feeling more like a chaperone than she cared to be right now. 

Leela could see that she somehow upset Andred and wanted to get to the root of the problem, but Rodan just kept being so insistent about Andred not looking at her as she was dressed now! How was she to surmise what was wrong if she couldn’t look Andred in the eyes? And Leela felt dressed enough but if it was so much a concern to her friend she grumbled annoyed, 

“Then let Andred give me his shirt to wear. I only dress like l have because my only set of clothing was taken to be washed, Rodan.” Andred being quite the obliging sort when it came to Leela had to stop himself from taking off said shirt and giving it to her right there as Rodan explained,

“You can’t just go around wearing a shirt from the Chancellery guard uniform that isn’t appropriate either.”

“I begin to get annoyed with all this appropriate talk. Rodan has claimed to have cleaned my clothing and I just await its return. In the meantime Andred wears that shirt so then it must be an appropriate Time Lord garb, though I do not see why he wears it at all. He has no use for it that I can see, Sevateem men never wore shirts to stay warm. You Timelords are all cold to the touch though you never shiver. It provides no protection to the body that I can see, so clearly it is only worn for looks and not because it is necessary for survival.” 

“Leela as much as I’d love you to wear my clothes…” Andred said a bit dopily before Rodan poked him in the arm,

“Rodan makes a point that you do need other clothing to wear, you can’t just wear the same thing every day, you have to wash your clothes occasionally so let us help you find at least a few changes of clothing once you are done with bed rest.” Andred pleaded apologetically.

“But, I have no place to store other clothes here.” Noted Leela a little annoyed by the impracticality.

“That’s not a problem. We are procuring a job and housing for you at the Citadel, Leela. You will soon have a place of your own to store additional clothing.” Assured Andred to the woman he was now officially courting.

“Yes, we have a few options we are considering. At the very least I’m almost sure we will be able to make you my assistant now that I’m getting put into the technical engineering wing of security. I can probably start you just as soon as your bed rest is over.” Smiled Rodan so proud of herself. Leela backed up a bit against the headboard of the bed looking very much like a cornered animal. Leela was an honest person,

“It fills me with unease to have so many decisions made for me and without telling me first.” Leela almost growled. She didn’t like Time Lords making so many choices for her. She rarely had a say when it involved The Doctor, most of the time she went against his wishes anyway. It was a friendship, but not an equal partnership as friends and she had no desire to continue in such a manner with her future mate or other friends.

“What?” Ask Andred and Rodan in unison.

“While you made plans about my life, did any of you think to ask me what I wanted?” She scowled at the two. The two took a moment and looking at each other the Timelords admitted that it had not occurred to them to ask.

“I know that to your people I am a savage. But I am a person not an animal. I know who I am and I know what I want. I will make my own decision on what I am to do next.” Declared Leela. Andred was horrified to hear out of Leela similar admonishments that he had given her medical examiner only yesterday. Without thinking he had done to Leela just what he had claimed to revile in other Timelords in their behavior towards humans. It should have been obvious to involve Leela in the conversation from the beginning! Who else would know what job Leela was more suited to than Leela. That is to say if she even wanted to work in the Citadel! What if it was her intention to return to the Outsiders all along? Andred had much still to learn about interacting with other alien life forms and seeing them as people like him. He should have known that more work than just romantic gestures would be needed to court Leela. Communication was what would be needed if this courtship was to be successful. Rodan was feeling similar guilt for trying to dictate Leela’s path on Gallifrey. 

“That being said. I also see that you both care for me and that you are trying to help me, but your efforts were misguided. I appreciate that you as my friends wish to help me survive on this planet. I do not know everything about living on Gallifrey, but I can take care of myself too. I am not a Sevateem child, I am a warrior and you are now part of my tribe on this strange world. I accept your help, but let it be on my terms as well.”

“We are so sorry, Leela. What do you want to do?” Ask Andred, now hopeful that with the right communication skills they could tackle any problem together.


	11. Chapter 11 - Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andred and Rodan take Leela out to buy gallifreyan clothing in commerce district at the Citadel

**Chapter 11 - Shopping trip**

A lot had developed after the gate of communication was opened. Leela had agreed to begin her formal courtship with Andred, a fact that pleased him greatly. All confusion having now been removed after he explained that the flowers were a gesture to begin their courting rituals working towards becoming mates. 

After Leela’s week of bed rest recovery was over, K9 suggested some light exercise in the form of walkies. Rodan sensed an ulterior motive from the robotic dog, but agreed that heading to the shopping district would offer great opportunities for walking. Leela had even agreed to go clothing shopping with Rodan provided she be allowed to alter some of the clothing that they found and that Andred agreed to come along too. He, of course, happily agreed to do so. He just hoped that Rodan would have better luck pointing Leela in the direction of clothing that the Sevateem woman would like then he had.

“Yes, that dress looks very good, Leela. And I swear if you cut this dress up to shorten the skirt, I will kill you. It wasn’t easy to find a dress in fashion that allowed for the movement you usually prefer in any of your clothing.” Rodan threatened partly in jest to Sevateem woman.

“You are welcome to try to kill me, but it would be a wasted effort. I will try not to make alter...alterations, but I make no promises.” Leela grinned as she stepped down from an apparatus that was designed to form fabrics to the size of the wearer. The damned thing had startled her enough, but it was less disconcerting now that she knew it wasn’t trying to restrain her with a bear hug. 

Leela looked herself over in the mirror, and was finding again, as usual in Time Lord fashion, there were too many layers to be practical, but at least she didn’t object to the color of the outfit this time.

“Let’s bring Andred in, Leela. He’s going to love the new look.” Smirked Rodan, to which Leela rolled her eyes and said,

“I do not see how anyone would find me any more interesting to look at in this, but do as you will, Rodan.” Leela then turned her head towards the sound of her little dog rolling along the floor.

“Mistress, your appearance is nicely symmetrical!” Chirped up K9. Leela gave K9’s a pat on his head, though in the outfit that was a little harder to do, and waited for Andred to come through the dressing room doorway. She just hoped that she didn’t look as ridiculous as she felt.

Andred was inspecting some smart looking boots in the footwear end of the store. He’d need a new pair of civilian boots soon. It was a busy day in the shopping district of the Citadel and the crowds were a bit too stifling to him today. He craved more opportunities to be alone with Leela and this wasn’t the environment that would offer such a chance. Maybe he could have a more intimate meal with her later if she wasn’t too tired from exercise.

Andred looked out of the storefront into the rest of the tall mall hallways that made up the commerce level of the Citadel. His people mostly didn’t waste time even when browsing for items to buy. All those people moving about every which way with purpose. There was logic to the chaos, and logical shopping choices for items probably needed for the next decade or so. Not to say that there were not people there for leisure, but even that was leisure with purpose.

The only contrast seemed to be with the lords or ladies bringing their mostly well behaved Time tots with them. Time tots followed in tow with their parents, some trying and failing to look as serious and dignified as their guardian. Most seemed there for educational supplies and clothing, but a few appeared to be solely out enjoying time and treats with their time tots. Others were not against providing a tasty treat or new toy as reward for their Time tot at the completion of their original mission for such good behavior. 

Andred smiled as one Time tot was handed a treat similar to that of ice cream that might be found on earth though a bit more dehydrated. One could not ignore the happy smiles, laughs, and half-hearted encouragement by these Time lords directed at their charges to be a bit more quiet in their merry making. The idea of children of his own almost grazing his thoughts as he got distracted by another sale sign.

Now Andred usually liked to go for walks in the shopping district for exercise and would occasionally buy a hot beverage, but for the most part, he was usually always in uniform. His dedication to service meant that he never had need for too many civilian articles of clothing. Except today when he had risen from sleep on his day off to be with Leela. To his disappointment he realized that he did not have much in the way of clothing to impress someone he was courting at all! He wondered why the thought had not come to him earlier in the week to update his wardrobe? His finest clothing being about a decade or so out of fashion. It wasn’t an intentional thing, on his rare time off he usually just laid around his home and caught up on his reading. He had plenty of comfortable clothing to wear around the house, but nothing for going out! Nothing he at least felt was good enough to wear while courting with Leela. But he had no choice now, he was ultimately forced to wear what he felt was a bit out of style. He just hoped that Leela would not mind if he was underdressed for courtship...but then again Leela might not know any better because of her lack of knowledge of Time lord culture...but he would know and he’d feel like he was failing at this. He determined that Leela should not be the only one hunting for new clothing that day. Perhaps even Rodan would help him to impress Leela.

Much to his chagrin, Leela did not seem to care that Andred’s skull cap was not the cutting edge style nor did she cringe like he did at the length of his robe or height of his collar when she had answered the door to Rodan’s apartment. She did take a moment to take in his outfit but afterwards she just smiled and told him that she was happy to see him and announced to Rodan that Andred had arrived. Rodan had noticed though and rolled her eyes a bit at him in a manner that said she knew she’d be helping both members of this friend couple of hers with their wardrobes.

The trio and K9 then made their way down to the shopping district and Andred could not help but notice all the people staring at Leela in her Sevateem styled clothing. Naturally no one cared about his fashion sense while standing next to Leela, so he easily stopped thinking about himself. His Time lord ears were unfortunately too easily hearing the whispers in high Gallifreyan of foreigner, alien, indecent, the smell, and savage from his people as they walked by. Andred felt mixed feelings about their journey now at this. They were on their way to acquire new clothing for Leela so that she would basically blend in with this lot easier. Though now he was wondering if that was even a desirable outcome. 

Aliens were not normally ever allowed on Gallifrey so Leela was definitely an oddity, but clearly manners towards other species were not a main focus of the Time Lord education he was discovering. Rodan was also becoming annoyed by the judging stare directed at Leela. If not for her years of training in detachment, she might have felt as inclined to take a swing at an old Lord who asked his fellow old looking lord if humans were allowed as pets now? Leela sensed the tension in her friends, but being unable to speak the language of the Time Lords, she just kept an eye out for anyone she might deem a threat. Of course no one in the halls seemed out of her ability to kill, so she assumed that their anxiety was just concern over her. She decided that it would be best to make conversation to lighten the mood. Grabbing hold of Andred’s fully healed arm she smiled up at the young lord.

“Rodan has told me that there is merit in having some clothing like your people, Andred. She also has told me that it should be helpful with our courtship. So I am willing to try, but I will be honest. I find the clothing of your people to be impractical for combat and often comfort.” Declared Leela, hinting with her eyes in the direction of a rather overdressed peacock of a Time Lord going the opposite way down the hall. Andred smiled at Leela in kind.

“Yes, and despite your reservations, I thank you for agreeing to give our clothing a try anyway, Leela. But you don’t have to worry about combat while courting.” He assured her.

“One should always be ready for combat. Courtship among the Sevateem meant possible challengers for your mate you wished to claim.” She huffed as she rested her hand on the pommel of her knife that she could not be convinced to leave at Rodan’s apartment.

“I assure you that’s not going to happen on Gallifrey, Leela. A lot of work goes into forming a formal courtship and they are very respected on my planet. No threats of challengers here...but if you could please try not to make your knife so obvious. We don’t want to scare people just going about their day.” Entreated Andred, to which Leela thankfully agreed that she wished to be part of his tribe and would not wish any of them to be intentionally uneasy.

“Well these Lords aren’t my tribe specifically. They are, my people, but they are not my family members...I actually hope to introduce you to my ‘tribe’ soon...” Andred said a bit nervously. Leela looked Andred in the eyes and smiled that she would be honored to meet the family that raised such a warrior as him. This delighted Andred for all of the five second it took for him to remember that his family would probably not return the sentiment to her. 

Leela then remembered something about her friend Rodan that she would very much like to brag about and proudly stated,

“Rodan is quite clever, Andred! She built this flying contraption in the apart...apartment. It is very small, but it copies what you say! She built it half way through my healing. She calls it a ‘recording’ and K9 somehow told it to find the Outsider camp! Rodan told me that she felt that the Outsiders might worry for me. I agreed that I should like to tell them that I was almost completely healed, but Rodan said it would be ‘counter...counterpro..productive’ to tell them in person. So I made this ‘recording’ to tell them that I am well and what I was doing!”

“That is wonderful.” Grinned Andred, and Leela continued,

“But what I did not realize is that a message could be sent back. Rodan only said it could send ‘recordings’. Nesbin, it seems, knows much of Time lord sciences though he rejects it. He made an exception to send back a reply message. I had only mentioned that we would be making clothing for me and Nesbin said he would give me any supplies I needed to make new clothing. So if we find nothing that is suitable for combat, then I can make more clothing with materials that I like.” Well that certainly took some of the pressure off of Andred to find clothing that Leela would love, but he still hoped that Leela would not mind a few outfits that were more suited to a Time lady's tastes. He didn’t mind so much admitting to himself that he would fancy to see Leela in a few Gallifreyan outfits. ‘You are not going to upset Leela to fulfill your fantasies, old boy. If Leela does not care for anything and wants to wear only clothing she is more familiar with then you will be an adult about it.’ He growled to himself fighting off the desire to see her in long luxurious layers of fabric. 

So here Andred was in a store waiting for Rodan to dress Leela, not unlike a doll. Andred was pretty confident of Rodan’s success. Rodan had pretty good taste in clothing and a better idea of Leela’s fashion sense than him for having lived with Leela for over a week now. When visiting, Leela had not always been dressed in a manner viewed as appropriate for a prospective lover to see according to time lord sensibility. Andred had tried so hard not to stare too much at Leela in her native clothing or her sleeping garbs. It felt inappropriate to focus so much on how she was dressed since she seemed so underdressed by Time Lord standards. The young lord did not want to do what he felt was an insult to the women he respected even if she didn’t seem to care as much as he did. But as a result he was just as clueless to what Leela would find acceptable to wear as he was the last time they went hunting for clothing.

Rodan was another story though, she could look all she wanted at what Leela wore. Rodan had told Andred at their lunch breaks the other day that she felt like she was getting a lesson in Sevateem anthropology once Leela’s clothing came back from cleaning. Leela had been amazed by how clean her dress was, but felt that it needed some work after getting torn up in the desert a bit. Leela had even given Rodan a few sewing lessons in the ways of her people. 

Andred brought his eyes away from the boots he was staring at and was just noting that he felt like someone was staring at him again when Rodan came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

“Andred, wait until you see what I have to show you, I think you will be very pleased.” Grinned Rodan as she tugged on Andred’s arm to pull him towards the fitting room. He promptly forgot about being watched because he was quite eager for the excuse to see his Leela.

“Alright Rodan, I’m coming, no need to pull my arm off, propriety, after all.” He smiled jokingly at Rodan as she pulled Andred through the draped curtains that separated the showroom floor of the clothing store from the fitting rooms. He then excitedly looked about for the woman he was courting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter - 12 The dress**

Leela was seated rather improperly on a plush looking chair in the dressing room waiting for her friend to return with her prospective mate. The dress thankfully afforded her to sit reclined and cross legged on the seat while she inspected her knife for any need of maintenance. She hoped they would arrive soon as she was now getting hungry and she had been promised a meal not of food capsules. Supposedly there were places in the Citadel that served food that she might better recognize as food. She looked forward to the experience as she stood up and lifted the skirt of her dress to put her knife away. Fortunately for the sake of Rodan and Andred’s nerves she had just finished doing so before Andred came through the curtain.

“Master Andred and Lady Rodan approach.” Announced K-9 to Leela.   
  


Andred walked into the dressing room expecting to be impressed and or delighted with how Leela looked in Gallifreyan fashion, but he was not prepared for just how impressed and delighted he now was. Leela was a vision of loveliness, a goddess, and so beautiful he wanted to cry. That this woman might be his wife in a year’s time astonished him. Hell hang the courtship he wanted to propose on the spot and elope to Arcadia! It was only the slight nudge he got in his side from Rodan that brought him back to Gallifrey. Leela wore a flowing gown that stopped just below the ground and just the tips of Leela, comfortable new boots could be seen, she insisted on practical boots to run in over the slippers that Rodan suggested. The gown was a royal looking, but muted, purple with a black leather-like armorish looking breast plate. This plate acted as fashionable and as support for her chest. The sleeves were long and also flowing out towards the bottom, a bit medieval looking in nature, with brighter purple fabric on the inside of said sleeves. Around her neck the dress sported a high mandarin collar the same color as the rest of the dress. She looked every bit the Gallifreyan woman in the outfit, though Leela wouldn’t have known as she was becoming quite conscientious from how much Andred was staring at it. 

“Do I look silly? Your mouth might drop to the floor.” Questioned Leela worried at Andred’s silent stares.

“No, no,no! I think you look lovely, Leela. You look so lovely that I was speechless. Words failed me, which is impressive since we Time Lords know many!” Assured Andred as he took Leela’s hand in his and kissed it lightly.

“So the dress is acceptable and you approve?” Asked Leela for clarity.

“I most certainly approve and I look forward to any and every time after that I might see you in it again, if you choose to get it.” Assured Andred which caused Leela to blush a bit. Leela did not see the big deal in what she was wearing. Honestly it felt a little much, but she was certainly seeing the merit in clothing like this if it delighted Andred so much to see her in it. Yes, she certainly liked the effect she was having on the Time lord indeed. Perhaps it would not be too much of an inconvenience for her to dress like Time Lords every now and then if it meant seeing such a smile on her hopefully future mate…. and it wasn’t like she couldn’t just quickly slit the dress up the sides with her knife if she needed to for combat.

Andred was very pleased with the dress, it only lacked the Time Lord crest on the shoulders to complete the look. He’d love nothing more than to tell the dressmaker to slap his crest on the outfit and tell the world that Leela was his beloved, but sadly that enthusiastic response would never do. They were still just courting after all and it would not be proper to just claim her like that. It would certainly look strange to Passersby to be courting a member of your own house. But some form of crest had to be there. The dress would look incomplete without it. She did not have a chapter house so what were they to do? 

As if they were on the same wavelength, Rodan swept up to Leela and said,

“See? I'm a fashion expert. Of course with Leela as the model it was pretty easy for me to find something that suits her. All we need now is the crest.” 

“Crest? You mean a tribal symbol?” Asked Leela thinking the dress looked nice enough without any additions.

“Yes, all Gallifreyan clothing usually has some hint or marking of your house of origin.”

“The Sevateem did not have specific markings for family groups. We did have sewing patterns that were unique to each family but nothing like those swirling patterns you claim is writing.” Noted Leela.

“That does present a challenge… oh, you arrived under the care and protection of the President! We could use the presidential seal… no we could never get permission to use that crest...We could use The Doctor’s house crest. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind and how often does he come back to Gallifrey if he did?!” Suggested Rodan. Andred was slightly worried about what the rest of Lungbarrow house would say about that, but before he could voice concerns, Leela with her hand on her chin thinking declared,

“Yes, I suppose that is suitable. He is the only person that I would consider closest to family now. For all my family by blood is dead.” Well, now that that was decided on, Andred just hoped that he wouldn’t hear any complaints from slandered feeling Lungbarrows later. Though baring a lawsuit, he was not inclined to worry too much from anyone who would not see it a compliment to have Leela as an honorary member of their house. This could also afford Leela some more protection than he alone could. With her affliction with the same house as the president on display it might also get them some privacy.

“Alright, it’s settled! I’ll tell the details to the dressmaker and order to size a few other dress patterns you liked Leela.” We can have the one you are wearing ready in under half an hour, so get back in your regular clothes for now, Leela.” Grinned Rodan, but quickly turned to a gasp when Leela tried to take off the dress in front of Andred.

“No no! Andred get out of here now!” She scolded Andred rather than Leela.   
  
“Please exit the room.” Asked K9 extending his photon beam cannon.

“But I didn’t do...” Andred tried to defend himself as he was pushed out of the dressing room by Rodan. Andred huffed and walked toward the other end of the store towards the purchase station. It wasn’t like he had been trying to see Leela disrobing. Not that the idea was entirely bad to the carnal part of his brain that being around Leela was igniting back from near extinction and atrophy. But he really had just been taken by surprise again at the level of casualness Leela was about dressing and undressing around people. He certainly would not be as relaxed about that. Even the chancellery guards all had separate changing rooms. Was anyone seeing you undress simply not a concern to her people? It was just so different from how he was raised. He’d have to remember to ask Leela more about her people and what was their concept of modesty if any at all. This subject was concerning to him, but he decided to see the positive in it, Leela had so much about her he had yet to learn. How interesting and wonderful it would be to have the opportunity to learn more about her.

Anyway Andred was not going to let Rodan beat him to the check for he knew she’d be just as willing to pay for Leela’s clothing as he was. Andred began the process of transferring Pandak credits from his account towards the dressmaker for apparently three dresses with footwear to match. He blanched a little at the price, perhaps Rodan had been depending on him being the one paying after all. But the young lord took in a deep breath of air and reminded himself that it was all for Leela. 

Leela obviously had no money of her own to pay for clothing. As far as he could tell she had no concept of money. He and Rodman would have to educate her on that if she was to live on her own in the Citadel for a year.

She’d hopefully have a job soon, but The Doctor had left her on the planet with no means to live in the environment she was in at present. Had he not cared what would happen to her or was he that confident that her new friends would protect her? 

She would do better out in the Drylands if she didn’t have friends helping her in the Citadel. Considering how dangerous it was out there, Andred would do and pay anything to keep Leela near him. He really didn’t have too many expenses of his own anyway. Though he wished he had asked Rodan earlier to go easy on the expensive fabric choices. The boots alone were quite expensive and he still wanted to take Leela out to lunch if she was still willing later. He was just about done now with his purchase and was happy to remind himself how lucky he was that his future bride preferred to make all of her own clothing. 

Perhaps he could try to strive harder for a higher paying position, though his chapter house wasn’t known best for taking initiative, if it meant he wouldn’t have to feel hesitant at the cost of any needs he could provide for his future wife, it would be worth moving more towards the administrative end of security. 

Andred turned away from the crediting register briefly to look out on the mall as financial transactions were a lengthy process sometimes and it bored him. As he stared off he spotted his own family crest on a Timelord walking away from the store. If not for a slight hold up on the use of the crest and assuring that it was the Lord President’s will via his own credentials as Captain of the guard, he might have tried to flag over his relative to say hello. But it was not to be. They must not have seen him. Just as well, he wasn’t ready to explain why he was out dress shopping just yet.

VISUAL NOTES:

Leela's dress mostly looks like the simplicity design, but with shoulders more like this Padme saves Naboo outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> This has more chapters then I had planned because these characters never do what I want them to do! Especially Leela.


End file.
